Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth
by Silverfawkes
Summary: ON hiatus Minerva McGonagall hears a prophecy and a month later finds herself a guardian to a witch. Mayhem ensues as the witch tells everyone the truth as she sees it and makes friends with Harry. Canon to GOF
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 1 The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but I wish I did. My hat is off to J.K. Rowling

for creating this marvelous playground.

The sudden shadow passing across her desk made her look up.

**The Bumblebee has lost its way in the twilight. **

**Light's Champion is confused in the absence of truth,**

**and is in danger of falling to the darkening night.**

**The Lord of Darkness will end all.**

**Unless the Guardian of the Seer and Speaker of Truth,**

**has the courage to stand against all and protect them.**

The Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts looked at her fellow teacher in confusion. Sybil Trelawney had never been a friend but never before had Minerva heard her speak in such a voice. "Can I help you?"

The blank look faded from Professor Trelawney's face. After a moment she asked,"Deputy Headmistress did you call for me? I don't know why I'm here…"

Minerva was perplexed. She had always thought that the divination professor was a fraud, but the tingles her magic was giving her made her believe that maybe this was a true prophecy. To help herself and Trelawney with the confusion she said, "Come in Sybil. I thought a spot of tea would be nice."

"Missy." When the house elf appeared Minerva said, "Tea for two in my office please." Then she transfigured one of the student chairs into a more comfortable seat across from her own and gestured invitingly. Missy arrived with the tea tray. Minerva poured the tea and started making polite conversation. "Are you prepared for the children's return in a week?"

"Yes thank you. Of course one can always be prepared if the inner eye is clear. I suspect I need to spend less time planning and more time meditating because this tea has surprised me."

The comment reminded Minerva why she had always disliked the divination professor. Fortunately recent events gave her an alternate topic. "What's your opinion of events at the World Cup?"

"Terrifying. Has Albus said anything to you?"

"No, but he's been busy with owls and floo calls from the Ministry. It will be important when the students return that we be calm, focused and reassuring. Of course upcoming events will serve as an excellent distraction."

"Quite, I suppose I should go back to my class room. Thank you for the tea." Sybil got up and headed towards the door.

Minerva watched her leave then sat and contemplated the words that had first announced Sybil's presence. "The Bumblebee is lost in the twilight …the Dumbledore family crest…Hmm" She felt a strong sense of disquiet.

She couldn't help but think of the decisions that Albus had made regarding Harry Potter. She had not been comfortable when he left Harry with his relatives as a baby, and the condition Harry had been in when he arrived at Hogwarts. Minerva remembered the hours spent in the Headmaster's office telling him not to let Harry return there. But Albus had insisted he go back.

And then there was that business with the Sorcerer's Stone in Harry's first year, the Chamber of Secrets the next. Harry should have sought out adults, but he didn't trust them after living with his relatives. Not that the Defense teacher's they had had…Of course last year had been a bit of an exception. She had been fond of Remus Lupin as a student and he certainly had been the best defense teacher that had been in the school for several years despite his status as a werewolf. She had her reservations about Ablus' choice for this year a paranoid ex-auror was not what she thought would be a reassuring figure for the children however qualified he might be.

But it couldn't be Albus, after all Fawkes was still around and a phoenix would not associate with someone who is dark. She thought for a few minutes longer but then realized she was going to be late for her meeting with the other Heads of Houses.


	2. Yukihimme

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 2 Yuki-himme

Disclaimer: Yuki is mine. John Montgomery is mine. Sadly, the world we're about to play in is J.K. Rowlings...

Yuki-himme Persephone Lorien Antoinette Carson sighed. She finished changing the sheets on the guest room bed. All the wives of the men on her father's SEAL team were taking turns staying with her until her father returned. This time it was going to be Sonia the XO's wife. They and her father's CO John Montgomery, Uncle John as he liked to be called, all expected that when the team got back from this assignment, her dad would go from active status to semi-retired if not retired to take care of her. She knew better.

She had known three years ago when her mom first got sick and it had been discovered that neither the magical world nor the muggle world had a cure to offer. Her mom's pain had ended a week and a half ago. Though she told no one for her certainty of even more people dying, she knew that her father and his team would run into more trouble than they could handle. Her dad wasn't going to be returning. She was thankful that he was going to be the only one not returning, but sad that she wouldn't see him again. It was a bittersweet thing her knowledge, at least she could take some comfort in the fact her parents would be together. They loved each other so much that it would be far better for her dad to be with mom than for him to be trying to carry on for Yuki's sake.

Yuki slipped downstairs and took the time before Sonia arrived to finish some of the potions for the last contracts her mom had made. While they simmered she packed more of the belongings she wanted to keep that were in the basement. She only had two more contracts to finish, two more companies to notify that there would be no new contracts. She had made arrangements for her great grand aunt that lived in the magical world to be notified. She had made sure as much of the paperwork as was possible was finished, so that a smooth and unquestionable custody transfer was in place. Not that that would stop Uncle John, he would not like the idea that his "snow princess" was leaving the United States to go live with some relative in the United Kingdom he wasn't even aware of.

Yuki loved Uncle John, but as much as part of her wanted to stay in the United States with him; she knew her true fate would only be found in the UK. She was certain that trying to avoid her fate would be disastrous for the world. At thirteen she was aware of the International Statue of Secrecy and that she needed for her guardian to be of the magical world. Corinne, her mother, had managed to teach her quite a bit about some aspects of magic, and said she was a magical prodigy. Her dad retorted she was a prodigy period. She supposed that aside from the unfortunately long name (both her grandmothers, a great grandmother and her mother's best friend, shudder) it was a very good thing she was an only child, because otherwise her parents probably wouldn't have been able to cope. Dad had joked that it was good she had learned to read early because her favorite question had been and still was why. Fortunately she had very understanding and creative parents that found ways to keep her focused and happy. Her upbringing had been both loving and unorthodox.

Magically she had done lots of accidental magic starting at age two. By age three her parents figured out that she was both a seer and empath, and it had been critical she get early training. She mastered occlumency at five and legilimency by six. Spending as much time as she did with her mother she mastered potions as well. Her curiosity had led her find ways to combine magic with technology. She had as a result learned an extensive amount of arithmancy, lots of charms, and some very focused transfiguration.

The curiosity had also demanded an exceptional understanding of the technology as well. This resulted in a college level understanding of calculus, electrical engineering and computer engineering. As long as she was at it she included getting a solid grounding in physics, chemistry, organic chemistry, and metallurgy. All of which helped her improve her mom's potions. She felt lucky that she skipped kid level books and had gone straight to college texts. Of course languages hadn't been ignored she spoke: English, Japanese (courtesy of okasan(grandmother))and Latin (even though it's dead) like a native, French, Greek, and Spanish fluently, and Arabic passably.

Her dad was a firm believer in training the body as well as the mind. As a result, Yuki swam very well and could defend herself physically from ninety percent or better of the population, and had taken numerous gymnastic and dance classes. Three years earlier her dad judged her big and responsible enough for weapons training so she started learning guns, swords, and knives. In the last year she had branched out and started figure skating and archery. Reflecting on her mostly self directed education she was content.

Time was up. Bottle the potions, and move on. Yuki kept finding herself in self reflection, she supposed it had to do with defining herself apart from her parents. She had other things to do. She called and scheduled a trip to the veterinarian for her dogs and cat. She knew one of the requirements for them to come with her was for them to have a clean bill of health and a thirty day stay in quarantine. She planned to ship them the off the day after the wills were read. So by the time great grand Aunt McGonagall came to collect her and everything was settled they could spend one night in London to get anything she needed to join the magical world that she didn't have, collect the animals, then go to Hogwarts. Frowning again at the name of the place she'd be moving to, she snorted, "Who'd name a place Hogwarts?"

Yuki had looked hard at what kind of education she would need to go to college in the U.K. and knew that it would take her a few years to fill in the gaps especially if she was filling in the gaps of her magical education as well. She figured great grand Aunt McGonagall would be good for that. Now it was a matter of waiting a few weeks.

Two and a half weeks later Uncle John came with the news…

"Snow Princess, I'm afraid I had some bad news…"

"I know"

"Honey…" He looked at her eyes. Yuki's eyes had always held a fascination for John Montgomery. Their almond shape was clearly an inheritance from her Japanese Grandmother; their striking color of tanzanite blue with amethyst and sapphire flecks made them remarkable as well. But what always struck him the most was her calmness no matter the situation. Almost as if she known what was coming, that knowledge and acceptance was always present. Even now when he was bringing her this horrible news that her father was dead, her eyes didn't change. "Your father died. Two of the others are hurt, but they made it back because he went back for them. I'm so sorry…" the words were choked out of a throat that felt much too tight. Michael Shuhei Carson had been one of the finest officers in his command, one of the best he had worked with in twenty years as a U.S. Navy SEAL. Mike had been his best friend. That he had to tell his best friend's only child, a child that mere weeks ago had lost her mother, that her father was dead broke his heart.

Yuki leaned towards him and hugged him. Her eyes held a calm sadness and were wet with tears. She again said, "I know. I loved him too. Things won't be the same without him."

The words and the compassion he felt in her hug made him desert his stoicism and start crying himself.


	3. A child for Minerva

Harry potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 3 A Child for Minerva

Disclaimer: Not mine (sniff, sniff) I just have to sit here and envy J.K. Rowlings.

Minerva McGonagall had risen and prepared for the fourth day of classes much as she would for any other day. She went to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was when the owl post arrived that this day ceased being an ordinary day.

A large eagle owl brought her a thick envelope, the return address was a company in London that forwarded mail from the muggle world. Puzzled, she opened it. Inside was another envelope, this one from a law firm in the United States of America. Even more perplexed because she knew no one in the U.S.A.; she opened it then the letter it contained.

August 31, 1994

Dear Madam McGonagall,

You have been named as primary guardian to the thirteen year old,

Yuki-himme Persephone Lorien Antoinette Carson, great-granddaughter of

your older sister Persephone McGonagall-Treat as you are her only living

relative. If you feel unable to meet this responsibility, notify us as soon as

possible; so that an alternate guardian can be named.

At the present time Miss Carson is being cared for by friends of the

family. But as the girl has recently lost both of her parents, custody must

be settled soon for legal reasons.

Sincerely,

Lawrence H. Lester

Attorney at Law

4575 Washington Street

Norfolk, VA USA 23510

(757)555-1234

Minerva felt ready to fall out of her chair from shock. Albus noticed and leaned over to say,"Is everything alright Minerva?"

"No. I just received a letter…Albus, could you possibly take my classes for the day?" Without waiting for a reply, she stood and left the table taking the envelopes and the letter with her but forgetting her other owl post and her copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

Minerva got to her quarters and promptly called Missy to get a pot of tea. She felt she needed a large pot of tea and possibly a calming draught to get over this shock. She hadn't thought of her sister in decades.

It was a common enough story in magical families. Minerva's mother had complications resulting in her death when Minerva was born. Persephone had taken over and cared for her newborn sister even though she was only twelve at the time. Their father probably would have been well pleased but for the small fact Persephone was a squib. Persephone was allowed to stay until Minerva went to Hogwarts. When Minerva came home from her first year, it was to the news her sister was gone and she wasn't to mention her again. At the time it had hurt terribly, but with age Minerva could see that her father had probably forced Persephone to leave.

Minerva read the letter again. She finally would have a chance to repay all the early kindness Persephone had given her; she could finish raising her sister's great-grandchild. It would almost be like having a child herself. She had always wanted children, in fact that was one of the reasons she became a teacher. Life had other plans for her though. She had been but a girl when Grindelwald had been a dark lord. It had been exciting to help defeat him by spying on his people. She had been good at it to. But luck had run against her in the end, she'd been caught and tortured, the healers had done their best but they hadn't been able to give her back the chance at children and that had made it that no wizard would consider her bridal material. So she channeled her love of children into teaching and caring for her house.

She read the letter a third time and finally noticed a post script.

P.S. Attached is relevant paperwork to be completed if you want custody.

If not return it and the secondary guardian will be notified.

Some of the papers seemed to radiate magic slightly. Minerva read through them.

There were documents to establish her identity in the muggle world. These were charmed somehow, the magic was very subtle. There were documents that would give her proper entry to the U.S.A. that also were charmed. There was paperwork that would allow her niece to enter and stay in the U.K. Finally there were the actual guardianship papers in triplicate one for the U.S.A. one for the U.K. and one for her records. Looking at them she realized all but the last was charmed. Closer examination showed the charm to be one designed for muggles that's purpose was to have them glance at the document, stamp it for approval, pass it away for filing, and forget it. It was actually subtle enough a charm that a determined muggle could probably override it. Minerva wondered who was behind it, because it was impressive spell work.

There were still more papers, to be read through. The first was to her surprise a family tree. She found herself and her sister Persephone had married a man named Joshua Adam Treat and they had a son named Neil David Treat. Neil had married a woman named Antoinette Louise DuMont and had a daughter Corinne Louise Treat. Corinne had married a man named Michael Shuhei Carson son of Yuki-himme Hisagi and John Patrick Carson. Together they had Yuki-himme Persephone Lorien Antoinette Carson.

The family tree gave birth and death dates. She was able to see her sister had died eighteen years ago and John Patrick Carson had died fifteen years ago but that most the other deaths and been in the last seven years. With the deaths of Corinne and Michael being in the last two and a half fortnights. The next was a financial statement of some kind; it held a surprise in a way. Some of the assets listed appeared to be in magic currency and that specific line was charmed so that a muggle would not see it, and the total assets line was charmed so a muggle would see the total without the magical assets added in. It was very curious. The next was the will of Michael Shuhei Carson which was very straightforward. The next was the will of Corinne Louise Carson also very straightforward. There was a final piece of paper to be read it was in an envelope addressed to her.

Minerva opened it and read.

Dear Great-aunt Min,

I realize that sounds incredibly familiar, especially considering we've never met.

However it is how I tend to think of you. I spent the first fourteen years of my life listening to stories told by my grandmother about you. Grandma lived with us until she died it's a good thing to or I don't know how my mom would have handled the accidental magic.

I want you to know grandma always loved you. Great-grandfather tried to obliviate her but she remembered anyway. Unfortunately she was never able to overcome the compulsion not to contact you he put in place. So that you know I'm telling the truth I'll share my favorite story she would tell me when I was upset about some accidental magic I had done. She told me about how you used accidental magic to summon Bon-bon for his bath, because if you had to have a bath, he had to have a bath.

I know Bon-bon was a kneazle, but I always picture a wet cat and laugh.

I'm sure you're wondering why Mike and I named you primary guardian. I had only one good friend in the magical world, Lorien. Others were too jealous of my potions ability and the recognition I achieved despite being Muggleborn. Two and a half years ago I was told I was dying, I don't have much longer. Mike has a dangerous job. We used to have Lorien as Yuki's guardian in the event something happened to us. Unfortunately something bad happened to her two weeks ago and now she's dead, unable to take care of Yuki if something happens to Mike. Yuki is a smart and powerful witch, and she has to have a magical guardian. But I know of no one else willing to help her reach her full potential. I know at your age even asking this is an imposition but for the love my grandma had for you please do this.

With love,

Corinne Carson

Minerva looked at the clock and realized her last class was about to end. She hastily got up so she could go talk to Albus.

Albus had just left the classroom to head to his office when Minerva walked up. "Ah, Minerva, feeling better I trust. Lemon drop?"

Minerva knew the sweets were laced with calming draught and she still felt rather unsettled so much to Albus' surprise she took two. "I need to speak with you and it's urgent." She said after popping the sweets into her mouth.

"Of course my dear, of course" he heard her stomach growl loudly. "Perhaps I should have the elves bring us something." At her nod he summoned an elf and asked it to bring a hearty tea to his office. He then led the way there, more curious than ever about what had unsettled his deputy so much. When they got to his office she refused to sit and instead paced his office like a larger version of her animagus. He could tell that what ever it was it was serious so he bit back his smile and waited.

"You know I had an older sister?" at his nod she continued. "Apparently Persephone got married and had a child, who married and had a child that was a witch who got married and had a witch. I have a great-grandniece, Albus. Her parents are dead and I've been asked to become her guardian."

"That's wonderful Minerva. You have always wanted a child. I assume you need time off to go and collect her. How old is she?"

"She's thirteen and yes. I need time off. I think a fortnight will do. I hate leaving you in the lurch like this, but I must do something. I mean she's Persephone's. She's even named after her."

"How marvelous." The elf from earlier popped in with a loaded tray. "Here sit, have something to eat. I suspect you missed lunch today."

The next morning Minerva packed a small bag and picked the pile of filled out paperwork up and walked out past the gates to the apparition point. Moments later she vanished.


	4. the new guardian

A/N: I feel so loved in my first two hours 48 people read me and someone story alerted me. Thanks! Here's your reward. If I do this for that, what would I do for reviews?!?

Disclaimer: John & Yuki like J.'s playground to.

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 4 The new guardian

John Montgomery was an unhappy man. He had assumed since the death of Lorien Matthews that his best friend would name him guardian of the child they both loved. He was floored when the lawyer at the reading of the will named some old lady in the U.K. guardian to his snow princess. When he questioned Yuki she admitted that she had never met the woman in question. Further she had refused to explain her parents reasoning. She had spent the last twenty two days systematically going through her family home getting rid of some things packing others; and even more surprisingly had sent her beloved pets of to the U.K. for their required quarantine period. She had not even waited for her guardian's approval; so he promised himself that if the woman tried to make waves about it he would make it clear which way the wind blew.

John was quiet as he and Yuki drove to pick up "that woman" at the Baltimore airport. The whole ride in the car he reminded himself that she had custody and if he wanted to see Yuki before she was eighteen that he must be polite. But it was for sure, one of the hardest things he'd been asked to do.

Yuki was quiet and watched out the window. It had been harder than she imagined with her dad gone. Her mom's death had been easy given the pain of the months prior to her death. However her dad had been healthy and energetic the last time she saw him, which made it hard to accept that she would never again see him. His funeral had been two days ago, no one could understand why she'd delayed it. But she delayed it so all of her dad's team members could be there. John understood when Tom showed up. Tom had checked himself out of the hospital against medical advice so he could attend in a wheelchair. Nick had attended on crutches. Yuki had made a point to talk to both of them so they understood her father would place no blame. That as their commander in the op. he would rather have died than have to explain why they did. Since her house was mostly packed and empty Yuki was staying with Uncle John. It was good. It meant there was a built in sparring partner, so she was tired when it was time to sleep. He had questioned her shipping the pets off but he allowed it. He questioned her spending time alone to pack up her parents home, but he allowed it. Good thing she snorted to herself given that she had been using multi compartment, magically expanded trunks for the things she wanted to keep. She had found a home for her mom's lovebirds and Sonia and Steve were taking the fish. The disabled veterans truck was coming for what was left the day after tomorrow everything was handled.

She had cleaned Uncle John's house and had started an Irish stew in the crockpot for supper. She wanted her new guardian to see her as someone capable and to be glad to come for her, however she was scared that her great-grand-aunt only saw her as a duty.

John pulled into the parking garage and found a place to park. He got out the sign that he and Yuki had made to find Minerva McGonagall. Together they walked to they area where international travelers exited customs and waited.

Minerva McGonagall handed her travel papers to the customs agent at the International Floo Connection. He glanced through them stamped the passport and wished her a pleasant visit. He then directed her to go through a set of double doors that led to the customs exit.

It had been three weeks since she had gotten the letter. It had taken her the whole night to fill out the paperwork, two days to get it in the right hands and nineteen days for it to go through the proper channels between the ministry and the muggle government. When she'd been told she couldn't go to collect Yuki-himme immediately, she returned to the classroom and her students. But she didn't know if that had been worth the effort, more than once her fellow teachers and the students in her house had asked , "Was everything alright? Was anything wrong?"

Yesterday Severus Snape had arrived at her door late and handed her a potion. He said,"You need a good night sleep before you leave tomorrow. This is a combination of calming draught and dreamless sleep. Drink it. Good now go to bed."

This afternoon Albus handed her a tin of his lemon drops as she left. She was surprised but supposed her behavior of the last few weeks had warranted it. Pulling two out to suck on she pushed through the doors.

There five yards away she saw them. An older man in a muggle military uniform and a teenage girl whose features had an Asian cast. Well that answered the question what kind of name was Yuki-himme. They were scanning the crowd and holding a sign with her name. Clearing her throat slightly, hoping it would let her talk around the lump she felt: she walked over to them and said, "I'm Minerva McGonagall.

a/n: I know cliffy


	5. Minerva in America 1

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlings owns this playground, I just play here.

A/N: So far I've gotten great response for this flight of fancy, Thanks for the reviews, I feel loved.

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 5 Minerva in America 1

Minerva got quite a shock when the girl's eyes met hers. Despite the different shape, her eyes were the eyes of Minerva's beloved sister. The unique color she had never seen on anyone else. She smiled warmly.

Yuki didn't know what brought the warm smile to a face she could tell was usually stern, but she knew in that moment that the fears that had slowly been building for the past few weeks had been groundless, a pointless waste of her energy. For the first time in the weeks since her mom died, she smiled completely.

John felt his heart flip when Yuki smiled. He had watched her for the last two months. Although she had given him and other people half smiles and displayed a sense of humor, her characteristic ebullience had been missing. He swallowed back tears. Yuki had always been intuitive about people and something in this great-grand-aunt had brought joy back to his snow princess. He suddenly felt the weight of the last few weeks lift from his shoulders and a sense of optimism woke in his soul for the first time since Mike's death. He extended his hand, "Ms. McGonagall, I'm John Montgomery. It's a pleasure to welcome you to the United States." After shaking hands he said,"May I take your bag?"

Yuki felt relief flooding through her, she practically bounced between Uncle John and her great-grand-aunt on the way to the car. She had been so nervous the night before that she hadn't slept. The relief together with her lack of sleep resulted in her chattering without a thought and without waiting for answers to the questions she asked. "I spoke with the lawyers yesterday, they said the Judge would meet us on the second of October. I made dinner for us, but the soda bread will take a while. I know you're a teacher but I don't know much else about you. Do you like animals? When is your birthday?

What's your favorite color? Do you like being a teacher? How long have you been teaching? What's the school where you teach like? What's the place you live like? Will I be a student there? I don't know if I'll like that I've always been home-schooled you know. I've even been in charge of my own education for the last three years, so having someone else do it will be weird. Will other students there like me?or will I just be that crazy yank? Who are your friends back home? After all I don't want to offend your friends, not that I intentionally offend anyone. Mom just said I was good at voicing truth at inconvenient times." Yuki continued to chatter every thought and question that crossed her mind as they left the airport in the car.

Minerva looked across the front seat at John and mouthed, is she always like this?

He grinned and shook his head no. I think she been saving up, he mouthed back.

It was rush hour so the normal hour trip was extended to two and a half hours. A half an hour into the ride the car fell silent. John looked in the rear view mirror Yuki had fallen asleep. "We can talk now she's asleep. She was too nervous to sleep last night. Thank you by the way, I don't know what Yuki sensed from you, but I know haven't seen her with a real smile in over two months possibly even three.

"You're welcome. I'm relieved to hear you think she likes me. Shes not the only one who's been nervous. I'm afraid to say I know nothing of her life here. What can you tell me?

"Where to start...I first met Yuki when when she was seven. She's scary intuitive, scary smart, and sweeter than honey. Her father and I met when he became my XO, executive officer. Mike was a fabulous person and a impossible to match SEAL,when God made him he broke the mold. Corinne, his wife, was great too. She made being the wife of a SEAL look easy when my own track record in the marriage department shouts it's not. I once asked Mike why he and Corinne only had Yuki. His answer was that after she was born the doctors told them that another pregnancy would kill Corinne, he said he got a vasectomy the next day. He then laughed and said it was probably just as well Yuki was more than enough to keep him and Corinne busy. He very proud of her. I know she was reading college text books and doing calculus at nine. She's an excellent swimmer. She can defensively fight hand to hand as well as some of the newly pinned SEALS. Mike not wanting to leave his baby's defense to fate and all. She loves animals, music and art. She speaks six languages and is learning a seventh. She has a great heart. At her father's funeral she spent time comforting the two of his teammates that only made it back because Mike sacrificed himself. Three years ago when her mother first got sick, Yuki progressively took responsibility for herself and the family to the point that now she's mostly self-sufficient. She lets me baby her because she loves me not because she needs me to. Oh and I'll have you know she really will want answers to all those questions she asked earlier. What surprised me the most was that none of those questions asked why. Mike said many times that it was good she learned to read early because her favorite question was and still is "why?".

"She's tentatively planned that the two of you will do some sightseeing in the area, while we wait for the hearing. She's pretty much packed or gotten rid of the stuff at their house. Day after tomorrow the last of it will go. So there's not much to do but wait for the custody to be made official,and say good-bye. I Think that's most of what the sightseeing is about, saying good-bye to the home she's known most of her life.

"She's given up a lot. When she asked did you like animals it's because she loves her animals. She probably should have waited for your approval but she already shipped her cat and three dogs to England. Their quarantine should end Oct. 4th. Oh and as soon as she had the hearing date she made arrangements for the two of you to return to the U.K. the next day. Anything else you want to ask or do you want to think awhile?"

Minerva thought carefully about all he had said. None of it made any indication of magic except the scary intuition and the obviously tightly planned time line both of which implied some sort of sight ability. She thought of a question, "What kind of dogs and cat?"

"Tristan's an Alaskan Malamute. Sorsha is a giant schnauzer. Phoebe is a Rhodesian/black Lab cross. Yvaine is second generation savannah cat, and in some respects seems a lot more like another dog than a cat. I hope that not going to be a problem."

"There might be a few problems but I suspect I can work them out with the Headmaster. I see no reason for Yuki to give up her pets when she's already lost so much."

John smiled. He found himself forgiving his friend when just a few hours ago he'd been swearing he wouldn't. Amazing what a difference a few hours, could make on perspectives. He turned on a classical station and they were quiet the rest of the way home.


	6. Minerva in America 2

A/N: Thank you to those of you who favorite author or storied me. And to those who story alerted me. And special thanks to Merciful Heavens who reviews. Now I shameless beg, more reviews please!

Disclaimer: Some of the places in the following chapter are real. Some of the characters are mine. Sad to say it, but Minerva and the make believe aspects of what you are about to read are J.K. Rowlings.

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 6 Minerva in America 2

After the next eight days had Minerva understanding what John meant by scary smart.

The second day while they waited for a charity truck at her house. Yuki showed her a computer, a cell phone and a CD player all powered by magic. Yuki informed her that, these items would let her stay in touch with her friends in the U.S.A. Minerva had asked for an explanation of how they worked, and felt sightly bombarded by the complex arithmency equations, muggle engineering, and charms involved.

When she tested Yuki's transfiguration knowledge however, she discovered an interesting anomaly, Yuki could only do a few advanced transfigurations. Yuki confessed to only studying the transfigurations she had needed to get the technology working. Needless to say Minerva, started working with her to transfigure a matchstick into a needle and was shocked speechless when Yuki refused to use a wand, but still managed to change the matchstick.

The next day Yuki was opening some mail and said, "Have to go to the bank tomorrow and deposit this."

"What is it?" to Minerva it just looked like a piece of paper.

"It's a check, it's the final payment on one of Mom's contracts."

"Contracts for what?"

"Potions. Mom and me, well more me the last year or so, make potions, mostly healing, and sell them through four reputable companies across the U.S."

Minerva suddenly put some information together. Four years ago, Severus had been wishing he could meet Corinne Carson who had made some breakthrough potion. Her grand niece was Corinne Carson, and apparently she had taught Yuki everything she knew. Minerva started to wonder where Yuki was going to be placed at Hogwarts because so far she couldn't tell.

They didn't just stay at John's house, Yuki took her to see the Lincoln Memorial the second day, the Washington Monument the third. The fourth day they went to the bank deposited the check, and then Yuki had asked to see an account manager. The manager seemed to want to talk to Minerva not to Yuki. Until Minerva made it clear that it was Yuki's money they were discussing, and she was only there to listen. Yuki made some tentative arrangements for closing the accounts her family had and converting the funds to English money on October 2nd. After the bank they went to the National Gallery of Art but only got part way through before closing, and decided to go back the next day. Minerva and Yuki spent the day looking at paintings and sculptures and talking about life at Hogwarts. Minerva being careful to cast _muffilato _on them so no one could hear their conversation.

It was the day after that Minerva finally saw something indicating a magical world in the United States.

At the National Zoo there was a small area that housed magical animals, and it was here that she discovered another hole in Yuki's education. Yuki knew the uses the various animals parts could be used for in potions but knew nothing of the animals themselves. After more questioning Minerva realized a similar problem with plants existed.

There were two more days till the hearing, next morning Yuki announced Sonia would be coming to get them in a half an hour to take them to their destination of the day. Mount Vernon was the place of the day. Yuki explained to Minerva that the plantation had been the home of George Washington the first president of the United States. "When I was little and Dad was first stationed here, he brought me here. I heard about how well-rounded someone of the upper class was expected to be. I set my first goal I wanted to become someone that if George Washington met me he would assume I was of his class. I started to love learning after that, it was fun and I learn things crazy quick. I know I have holes in my magic education and I want to fill those in. But Aunt Minerva, I also want to be a well rounded person . I want to study literature, philosophy, music, art and history I want to go to Oxford or Cambridge."

"Hogwarts will help with the first goal but the second..."

"You don't have to worry about that Aunt Minerva. I'll be able to use my computer and do it myself."

Minerva and Yuki toured the plantation. Minerva was amazed when she realized how far muggles had advanced since George Washington's time. She reflected that for all their talk of superiority wizarding society hadn't made half the advances muggles had. Then they entered the house and heard how Martha Washington had run the plantation while George did what he regarded as his civic duty. Yuki leaned over and said softly,"My three most favorite American Presidents are going from bottom to top James Polk, for his goal setting, George Washington for his sense of _noblesse oblige_,and Abraham Lincoln for his goal of equality for all."

The next day they went to the Library of Congress National Archives. Minerva had always found the Hogwarts Library impressive but that library had very little on the one she was presently standing in.

It was there that she finally saw more evidence of magical society. She asked Yuki about it.

"Most places here magic folks live alongside muggles, if for no other reason than it's more convenient. Part of Salem Massachusetts is an exception and theres a place in Louisiana, and somewhere near Napa in California. Most magic folk set aside their basements then seal them off with magical locks and notice me not charms..."

"Oh shoot! I forgot to drop those at the house. We'll have to stop by and take care of it on the way back to Uncle John's. The Realtor is supposed to come tomorrow to put the house on the market."

So they got off the bus in a different neighborhood and Yuki led the way to an average looking house that was empty. She pressed some numbers on a panel on the wall then headed to an area near the kitchen. A few wandless spells later the basement was visible, no longer magically expanded. And the protective wards on what had been the potions lab were carefully removed. Minerva was struck again by how odd the education of her ward had been. Tomorrow they would attend their hearing, then a farewell party for Yuki. The day after that it was home to the U.K.


	7. October 3

A/N: My apologies for the last chapter Open office for some reason is screwing up the punctuation and the paragraph spacing. I know how annoying that can get when you read, so I think I may try to take chapter 6 down and repost. Thank you all for your interest in my story now let's see what's happening to Yuki & Minerva.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowlings owns Minerva and the magical rights in this story but I claim YUKI.

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 7 October 3rd.

On the morning of October 3rd Yuki awoke at dawn. Her butterflies were back only this time they were hippogriffs. She quickly got up and dressed as she and Uncle John were going for one last workout, followed by a last breakfast, and a last shopping trip. Then she and Aunt Minerva would go to the airport and take the International Floo Connection to London's Ministry of Magic. At eight P.M. they were supposed get to the U.K. . They would leave the guardian agreement at the Ministry at be filed and would then go to the Leaky Cauldron to spend the night. Tomorrow they would do many errands in London. Tomorrow she would get her animals back! And tomorrow she would see her new home for the first time.

Today's shopping trip was a spur of the moment last minute necessity that she hadn't planned. At last night's party, Uncle John had noticed that as he put it"Where's the flood? And you're showing your stomach that must mean you want to be tickled." Of course he'd followed his words with actions. Resulting in all the guests, mostly the people from the base and her Dad's team mates, laughing; as she shrieked in a combination of laughter and cries for him to stop. After the party, they got into her trunk of clothes and decided to do the shopping trip as her clothes were mostly either too short, too tight or the wrong season.

Uncle John greeted her as she left her room. "Morning Snow Princess."

"Morning, you ready?" At his nod, "Let's do this."

They did their usual five miles and followed it with a spar and kendo practice. It was only 7:20 a.m. when they finished. At 7:40 a.m., they left for breakfast. While they ate, they came up with a plan of attack for the shopping. They got to the stores when they opened and three hours later Yuki had a mostly complete wardrobe. They were walking past a formal wear store when John spotted a dress he knew would be perfect on Yuki.

"Your Great-grand-aunt told me that your school in Scotland is hosting a ball this year. Seeing as your dad isn't here, I want to buy you your first formal and I think that one is just about perfect. Let's go in and you try it on."

Yuki tried it on. It was too big but given no one was there watching, she whispered a resizing charm. It was perfect, it was strapless. At the top it was the color of her eyes at the bottom it was subtle swirls of sapphire and amethyst just like her eye flecks. Her resizing charm meant that she would be able to expand it later so even after she grew some more it would still fit. She stepped out of the changing cubicle so she could get a better look and so Uncle John could see her.

He wolf-whistled. "Maybe on second thought we don't want it. After all who'll protect you from all the boys who see you in it and get ideas."

"I'll be able to protect myself. The skirt is full enough I could even do a roundhouse kick with it on. Oh , Uncle John you have to get me this dress! Please!"

He took one look at her pleading expression and caved. They bought the dress and the petticoat for under it. Their last stop was a lingere store. Now it was his turn to trot out the pleading look. "Snow Princess you go in and pick out everything you need. When you're done come out and get me and I'll come in and pay. I don't want to watch you pick out underwear."

"What big bad Navy SEAL finally run across the one mission that scares his socks off?"

"You know it."

They both grinned. Yuki turned and went in the store, while he sat on a bench outside with the bags from their other purchases. It took some time but it still wasn't long before she came out and said, "they're ready for you." He grinned again and went in past her to pay.

When he came out and looked at his watch he said, "We'd better hustle If we're going to get these clothes loaded into your trunk before your flight."

They got back to the house. Minerva helped Yuki pack while John went to the local deli and picked up lunch. They were just finishing packing when he got back with lunch. Before Yuki packed her laptop she printed off a list. She ducked under the desk and canceled the notice me not spell she'd put on the cords. She then packed the computer and it's additional components. She noticed Uncle John looking inquiringly at the paper. She said,"Customs."

"Ah, good thinking"

All three of them were quiet on the hour ride to the airport. When they got there Yuki and John off-loaded her trunks and Minerva's bag.

"Guess this is good-bye Snow Princess. Take care of yourself, don't give your aunt any grief. Write often. Send pictures once you're settled. If anything"

"Goes wrong call and you'll be on the next flight. I'll miss you Uncle John." Yuki's eyes were wet as she finished his sentence. They shared a last long hug.

"Minerva, if you or Yuki need anything let me know."

Minerva nodded and took her bag and the handle of one of the rolling trunks. Yuki took the handles of the other two. They moved through the terminal to the illusionary wall/portal to the International Floo Connection.

It was dark when they emerged from the floo in the Leaky Cauldron. Tom greeted Minerva as they entered.

"Minerva you've returned. How was the United States?

"Fine. Tom this is my great-grand niece Yuki-himme Carson. Yuki this is Tom he keeps the Leaky Cauldron. Tom we need rooms for the night."

"Of course four and six work? Supper?"

"That will do. How much?"

" Three galleons and that includes breakfast."

"Great. Can you wake us up at six? We have lots of business in the Alley tomorrow and someplace to be at one."

"Sure that won't be a problem."

"Thanks, Tom." Minerva paid him.

A short time later they were sitting down to supper in the common room. Despite the busy day neither was particularly tired. Yuki pulled out two potion bottles.

"What's this?" Minerva asked.

"This is a potion Mom and I made. Dad swore by it. It's a jet-lag fixer. We drink this now. We go to bed in an hour or so and in seven hours our bodies will be on Greenwich time instead of East coast U.S. It only takes one dose when you travel east, west takes two. It doesn't even taste bad by most standards, a bit like Kahlua according to Dad."

"This works? I've never heard of anything like it. Why didn't you give me some when I first got to the United States?"

"Sorry. I didn't think about it before you came, to nervous I guess. It's not a difficult potion, but it takes seven days to steep." Taking her own potion bottle Yuki said "bottoms up."

Minerva copied her actions.


	8. Shopping in Diagon Alley

A/N: If you are one of my readers who read chapter 7 prior to 10 P.M. RMST(Rocky Mountain Standard Time 2/6/09 you might want to go back and hit the end of seven again. I hate Open Office! It only uploaded 1/2 to 2/3 of my chapter and I didn't discover it for a while. Also kudos to the folks at hp lexicon dot org, you guys are fabulous! And as always thanks to my readers especially my readers who review (hint, hint) you make it worth it.

Disclaimer: J. K. Row ling said I could play on this playground as long as I said it was not mine.

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 8 Shopping in Diagon Alley

Minerva awoke refreshed the next morning when Tom knocked. She thought Yuki was right about that potion, it took me four days to adjust when I went to the U.S. She rose and did her morning routine.

Tom nodded to her as she came down to breakfast at seven. "Your niece was up early and headed into muggle London she came back almost an hour later, she was sweaty when she came back."

"Yes, she runs almost everyday."

"She should be careful." He jumped when Yuki's voice came from behind him.

"I am. I'm also a lot tougher than I look."

"Morning, Yuki."

"Morning Aunt Minerva. Sorry I'm late, I forgot my hair dryer wouldn't work so it took me awhile to braid my hair."

'Excuses, excuses. Tom has a point. England isn't Norfolk."

"Well after today my runs will be around Hogwarts. You said that was safe right?"

"True. Sit down and eat. We need to plan our stops. Gringott's. Olivander's. Madam Malkins. Flourish and Blotts. The Parchment Store. Where else?"

"Aunt Minerva. Eat."

"Oh. Yes"

After they ate Minerva showed Yuki how to access Diagon Alley, and they started their errands. Their first stop was Gringott's. They opened a vault using a cashier's check from Yuki's bank in Norfolk. She had actually gotten three. The largest was used to open her vault. A second much smaller one was cashed and converted to wizarding money for their purchases that day, and a third would be used to open an account at the Bank of London later. They hoped the stop at Gringott's would be their longest because it took forty-five minutes before they were done. It wasn't, Ollivander's took twice as long.

Minerva opened the door to Ollivander's and they walked in. Mr. Ollivander popped out of seemingly no where as usual to startle his patrons. Yuki almost flipped him into his counter in her surprise. Fortunately for him as soon as she had hold of him she realized his intentions so she turned the throw into a controlled flip to the floor leaving him startled but unhurt. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't startle me like that. My Dad taught me to defend myself first and then ask questions. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"My fault entirely Miss. I'm afraid I like to surprise my customers. This time the surprise was on me. What can I do for you today?" he asked from his position on the floor.

Yuki helped him back to his feet. "My Aunt thinks I need a wand of my own. I've usually just used my Mom's but..."

"The wand chooses the wizard or witch as the case maybe. I should say as the case is. Which is your wand hand?

"I can use either. I'm ambidextrous."

"Hm. Let's start with this one. No thats not right..." After over an hour all of them were getting a little discouraged. They had been through all the wands made by Mr. Ollivander and his brother but they still hadn't found the right one. Finally a thought occurred to Mr. Ollivander. "Hmm...I wonder. My Great-uncle made only one wand in his life, it was his first. Everyone in the family felt he had wasted precious wand making supplies so they never let him make another. But maybe...If I can remember where..."

He went to the back of his shop and knelt down in front of a dusty seldom used cabinet. Opened it and pulled out a box of unused wand wood. Then reached further in and pulled out a dust covered wand box that was fourteen inches long. He dusted it off and came back to join Yuki and Minerva, then he opened it.

Inside the box lay a twelve and three quarter inch wand made of two woods. The main wand was rose- wood that seemed to sparkle as if dipped in glitter the grip was made of teak and had a tiny line of gold inlaid runes running around the top at the bottom on the pommel was a bloodstone that had a single rune engraved and filled with gold. It was a beautiful wand.

Yuki felt irresistibly drawn to the wand. She had barely touched the handle when a fountain of sparkles shot from the wand. Mr Ollivander beamed. "It's perfect." they said in unison.

Yuki felt strange. Wands usually made her feel like she was trying to pat her head and rub her tummy while riding backwards on a tricycle, which was why she preferred to do wandless magic. But this wand felt as if it had been made for her hand. And the way the magic flowed through her when she touched it...Abruptly Yuki brought her attention back into focus.

"Do you sell holsters and servicing kits?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good I'll want one of each of those as well."

"Forearm or waist? Charmed or standard? Basic or Deluxe?"

"Forearm, charmed of course, I certainly don't want anyone else to get this from me easily. What's the difference?"

"The polish, given the wand I'd recommend the deluxe."

"Okay, how much?

"Five sickles for the servicing kit, two galleons for the holster, and fifteen galleons for the wand." At Minerva's gasp at the price he added."I'm happy it has found its owner. I'm only charging you what my Great-uncle paid for materials."

"How old is the wand? What's it made of?"

"It's a hundred fifty years old. The wand is rosewood the sparkles are ground gems magically bonded and spelled into the wood it's an ancient technique that is rarely used anymore, just as runes like these in the grip have fallen from fashion. It has a unique double core the crest feather of a gryphon and the tail feather of a phoenix. As far as what gems were used I would have to find Great-uncles journal. I hope it will help you accomplish all that is expected of you."

Yuki smiled as she handed him the money, and said,"I hope so to." She and her Aunt left the store.

After they left Ollivander's and they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Minerva greeted the shopkeeper like the old friend she was. "Betsy."

"Minerva what a surprise. I would have thought you were at Hogwarts."

"Ordinarily I would be but..." she pulled Yuki forward. "Betsy I'd like you to introduce my great-grand-niece, Yuki-himme Carson. Yuki-this is my old friend Elizabeth Malkin."

"I'm pleased to meet you Madame Malkin."

"Great-grand-niece? Are you putting me on? I thought you were an only child." Then Minerva and Madam Malkin were off on a long discussion. Yuki excused herself to go look at the shops offerings.

Aunt Minerva had told her to find five to six wizarding robes and that they would order five school robes, two cloaks, and her hat. Yuki looked around the store with a critical eye. She was looking for clothes that would be warm and she could move in, unfortunately she didn't see much. Finally in a back corner she saw a few outfits that might meet her requirements. Two were simple three piece sets that looked to be hakamas (think full Japanese trousers that look like a skirt), a long sleeved blouse, and a heavier long knee length waistcoat that had a side slit starting at the hip they looked to be a silk/cotton blend, one in buff and one in blue. The other two were silk and similar in that they had hakamas but had different tops. The outfit with red hakamas had a knee length top that reminded her of traditional Thai clothing. The other was a heavily embroidered peacock blue and had more layers and while knee length reminded her of the kimonos she had packed in her trunk that okasan had given her. She grabbed the four outfits and headed back to her Aunt. She was almost back when she saw it The cloak would be perfect with the dress Uncle John had bought her it was the same colors in reverse only at the hem it was even lighter. She added it to her stack.

Madam Malkin led the way to the fitting room, waving her wand to summon the Hogwarts uniforms: while talking the whole time to Minerva. Although her eye brows raised when she saw Yuki's choices, she said nothing and in short order the clothes were fitted and it was on to the next shop.

Outside their next stop Flourish & Blotts, Minerva cast a _tempus_ charm then quickly decided that to make up lost time she would go to the Parchment Store and the Apothecary's while Yuki went to get her books. She handed her a book list and said, "AT minimum these books."

Yuki reminded her aunt, "Only the ingredients I wrote on the list. Oh and you said something about a telescope."

Minerva muttered under her breath, but mentally added a stop at the Magical Instruments shop to her list. "Alright, you stay here. I'll be back hopefully in a half an hour. Have your books together."

"Yes, ma'am."Yuki snapped off a salute. She fought back a grin as Minerva recognized the gesture and smirked, turned and left. Yuki then looked at the list her aunt had given her.

_Standard Books of Spells years 1-3_ Miranda Goshawk

_A Beginner' s Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts & Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

_Intermediate Transfiguration_

_The Monster Book of Monsters_

_Astronomy: a Guide to the stars_

Yuki changed the standard spell books to read 1-7, lined out the Magical Theory book and the potions book as she already had both. A clerk came up to her and he was about to ask if he could help her. But before he opened his mouth she handed him the list and said, "I'm very likely to buy all the books on that list but I'd like to browse for a few others as well." She then headed into the shelves holding books. In the transfiguration area, she found _Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ and _Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration_. In the general spells area she saw and grabbed _Mad-cap Magic for Wacky Warlocks_ and _Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts_, after all pranks were always fun and you never knew when a good distraction would come in handy. She glanced through the potions area to see if there were any books she didn't have already (there weren't), and grabbed a copy of_ Potions Today_. At the History section, she picked up _Modern Magical History_, _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ and was looking at _Hogwarts A History_ when another clerk came up to her.

"Are you thinking of getting that book?" at Yuki's nod, the clerk continued." Are you aware of the other versions, it also comes in an abridged version and the special edition which includes the Hogwarts Charter of course they only print the special edition for a limited run every ten years."

"I"d like the special edition if I may."

"I'll put it up front for you."

Aware that she was running out of time Yuki headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts section. She found two books, _Self-Defensive Spellwork_ and _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts_ before she headed to the front to check out.

The first clerk said, "Here you go. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes, will you get me any books being used at Hogwarts for Ancient Runes this year, while I look through these and make sure I want them all."

"Of course."

Yuki looked through the pile of books, the only one she wasn't sure of getting was the Astronomy book. She pulled it from the stack and looked through the first few chapters. She decided she had better books in her trunk. After the clerk came back with the runes textbooks and dictionaries. She handed him the Astronomy text and said,"Not that one." A little puzzled he nodded and started ringing up the sale. Yuki looked around and noticed book bags with lightening charms and linen paper journals that were"better than parchment". She grabbed a bag and four of the journals. Once everything was totaled Yuki paid.

The clerk had just gotten everything bagged and shrunk when Minerva McGonagall came in. Smiling her thanks, Yuki joined her Aunt."I'm all done. You get everything?"

"Yes thank you for remembering the telescope."

Their last stop on the alley was the mail forwarding office. Yuki found out that they had just opened an office in Edinburgh, so she made arrangements to have a long term box there. I made more sense than a box in London since Uncle John and others in the muggle world knew her school was going to be in Scotland.

Just as they were about to leave the alley she remembered that she needed to get food for her pets. It was already eleven fifteen and they still had their stops in muggle London to make. So they rushed back to Magical Menagerie where Yuki bought: three containers of Burke's Everfull Containers of Food for large Dogs and Crups, and one Container for Cats and Kneazles both of which advertised provides a one year supply of nutritious delicious food for your pet, four Everfull water bowls advertising if it's flat it's full, and one banishing litter box (you never need clean the litter box again). Yuki hoped they lived up to their billing.

Yuki and her aunt left Diagon Alley and went to muggle London where Yuki made arrangement through Bank of London to open an account at their Edinburgh branch. They then went to a muggle bookstore so Yuki could get the books she needed for her on line classes. Their last stop was Heathrow's Animal Control and Quarantine office where Yuki collected her pets.

At a near by park Minerva chuckled as Yuki and her pets got reacquainted, it was hard to tell who was the most excited.

Yvaine had been a typical cat, she first punished her owner by taking a swipe with fully extended claws, then proceeded to make Minerva's acquaintance and ignore her owner. But the cat had obviously missed Yuki because the punishment only lasted fifteen minutes, after which Yvaine climbed purring onto Yuki's shoulders and refused to move. Tristan, Sorsha and Phoebe just beat Yuki with their tails as they tried to lick her face and hands. Yuki meanwhile was scratching ears and crooning nonsense to all the animals. How she loved them and missed them, and was proud because the handler at the facility said they were such good dogs and cat.

Minerva finally put a halt to the joyous reunion and said "It's time." Yuki immediately hooked leads on the dogs' collars and got them leaning into her legs. She held out her hand . Minerva took the coin portkey out and put it between their clasped hands so they and the animals were whisked away to Hogwarts.


	9. What's a Hat to do?

A/N: Sorry I didn't post yesterday RL issues. This entire week is likely to be sketchy. Thanks to my three reviewers, and to all my readers. I've been on less than a week and I've had 1200 hits I'm thrilled so thanks so much!

Disclaimer: What's a person to do? As much as I'd love it if this was mine, it's J.K. Rowling's. Now excuse me while I go find a corner to pout in.

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 9 What's a Hat to do?

Albus checked his pocket watch. The portkey to bring Minerva and her great-grand-niece should activate right about now. Two seconds later they were there along with three large dogs and a cat. Albus didn't particularly like dogs. That was one reason why they weren't on the approved pet list. And right now there were three very large dogs sitting in his office. Albus reached for his lemon drops and took four.

Minerva stepped forward and said "Albus may I present my great-grand-niece, Yuki-himme Carson. Yuki this is the Headmaster of Hogwarts and my friend, Professor Albus Dumbledore."

Yuki stepped forward when presented but what she sensed in power radiating from him made her feel uncertain so she chose to curtsy rather than shake hands. "Professor Dumbledore."

"A pleasure my dear. Minerva everything accomplished?" At Minerva's nod, he continued. "Has you Aunt explained about the Hogwarts houses?" A negative shake of both heads made him go on. "At Hogwarts we divide students into houses based on their personal values and strongest personality traits. Gryffindors for courage, Hufflepuffs on loyalty, Ravenclaws on knowledge, and Slytherins on cunning. While you are here your house is your family."

"How do you know? Why divide?Why..."

"We don't know, the Sorting Hat does the sorting, as to why, tradition I suppose. But now that you are here we must sort you. Take this Hat," with a wave of his wand the Sorting Hat flew from its perch into her hands,"put it on your head."

Yuki did as she was told and put the hat on her head. She was startled by the presence of a second consciousness in her mind and jumped slightly.

"That aware of me. How unusual?"

"Hat?"

"Yes."

"You're a bright one." the hat said as Yuki's mind flashed over the implications and probable means of the hat's enchantment. "Loyal, courageous, and cunning. Your gifts...oh my an empath?!? And sight? So strong too? How? I see occlumency and legilimency taken and applied it to the empathy. Interesting solution. The good of others before yourself. And so creative. Loyal to...Hm. You are proving to be the most interesting sort I've had in...You could fit in any of the four houses,my creators all would have been trying to coax you to them but you have chosen a course of balance and excellence. My dear what would you do if..."

Albus and Minerva looked at each other in confusion. In all their years, the Sorting Hat had never taken more than seven minutes to sort a student. Minerva had spent the last twenty minutes discussing Yuki, her intelligence and the state of her education, both the good and the bad. Now they were waiting for the Hat's decision.

Finally the hat opened its brim."Miss Carson is most unusual. I find myself in a position of doing something I haven't done in eight hundred years. I name Miss Carson, Apprentice to the Hogwarts Four. Her duty is to teach the first year potion classes. She will be allotted quarters by the castle and shall have all the privileges of a prefect. She will not take Potions class, she does not need it. She shall take classes of her choosing from the curriculum and will not sit any classes below the fourth year level."

Fawkes gave a trill from his perch. Albus, Minerva and the portraits of previous Headmasters all sat in dumbfounded shock.

Yuki's voice rang out in the quiet office. "Can I take off the Hat now?

A/N: I know it's short but I really have to go back to reality.


	10. Settling in

A/N:

Disclaimer: I've gotten over my pity party about J. owning the playground. At least I get to play.

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 10 Settling in

Five hours later Yuki was about to enter the Great Hall; she reminded herself they're just people, smile, be yourself and when you go to bed tonight you'll have some new friends.

It had been a busy and eventful afternoon. Her Aunt had pulled out and enlarged her belongings. Two house elves in Hogwarts tea towel togas had appeared, one had taken her belongings and disappeared. She had been given a rough map of Hogwarts. warned about moving staircases and had been lead by the second house elf from the Headmaster's office to her quarters off the fourth floor corridor which were behind a portrait of a witch studying. The house elf she was with told her to set a password so she did.

The portrait swung open and revealed a room that was astounding. The first thing Yuki noticed was the view. The large room had an wall that was mostly window with a French door leading to a balcony that over looked a lake and in the distance she could she a town. The next thing she noticed was the furniture. It was an appalling mix of red, green, blue,yellow, silver, bronze, gold, and black. And it was spindly, and there were knick knacks completing the Victorian ambiance. "Who decorated?'

"Us elves Miss."

"I should have known." Yuki could not help but think anybody that wears a toga should not be put in charge of decorating. Looking into the over large bulging eyes, that were looking at her with such a hopeful expression, she couldn't bring herself to completely crush the hope shining from the eyes of the elf in front of her. She signaled the dogs to lay down and stay. Even though she could tell from the way they were looking around without moving away and sniffing they were curious; they were also obedient.

"Hogwarts and the Hat is making the rooms to suit Miss. But there was no furniture Miss. Us elves thought to help the castle. We bring furniture and decorations from all four houses after all Miss is Apprentice to the Four."

"I appreciate the thought, but..."

"Miss is not liking room." The elf looked totally crestfallen.

"The dogs would unintentionally trash most the items in this room. Tell you what, together you and I will go through and figure out what is needed and what needs to go. For starters all the porcelain ornaments must go, the mix of colors needs to be toned down, and I brought a few things with me in my trunks." Yuki looked beyond the garish furniture towards the walls and noticed that there were five rice paper screen doors, a large fireplace and bookshelves lined the most of the rest of the walls. "How about you take care of that while I checkout the rest of my quarters."

Yuki went first to the right side of the room's screen door was she opened it and saw along room there was a wall of cabinets opposite the window wall the window having the same magnificent view as the main room the other most astonishing thing in the room was the floor to ceiling mirror that ran the length of the wall opposite the door. In the mirror she could see the fireplace this room shared with the main room. She realized the castle's intention for this room but she could also see the handiwork of the elves in this room. She returned to the main room, and to her surprise all the porcelain was already gone. "Great. How did you do that so fast?"

"I is a house elf Miss."

"Alright. That room," she said pointing to the room she had just left," needs to be empty. Just the wall cabinets, mirror and the floor."

"But Miss," the elf practically wailed.

"That room is meant to be a dojo, a purpose it can't fulfill filled with furniture. Empty it completely."

Yuki felt bad that she was having the house elf undo the work they had obviously done trying to please her but they should have waited for her input. She decided that it wouldn't hurt to be nice to the house elves after all they were the servants around Hogwarts and if they disliked her, well her life might turn miserable in a hurry."My name isn't Miss, it's Yuki. What's your name?"

The little elf stopped in astonishment on its trek to the dojo."Why is Miss wanting to know my name? Miss is important apprentice, and powerful witch, yet you treat house elf like equal. Why?"

"Because you're a living being with thoughts and feelings. Because you and your friends tried to do something nice for me decorating my quarters. Because it's rude to say, hey you house elf. Lots of reasons take your pick." Yuki watched in alarm as the huge eyes welled with tears. "Hey I didn't mean to make you cry. If it makes you happy you can call me Miss although could you add Yuki to it so I'll know you're talking to me."

The elf sobbed a couple more times but seemed to be making a effort to control itself. "I is Barney Miss Yuki. I'll go empty the doughy-joe."

Yuki smothered a chuckle at the elf's mispronunciation. "I'll give you a hand." but she found to her astonishment no hand was needed when Barney reached the door he snapped his fingers and the room was empty. "That is very **impressive **magic. Is that how you got rid of the porcelain?"

"Yes Miss Yuki."

"Cool, then this isn't going to take as much time as I thought." she and Barney proceeded to redo her quarters in a style she could live with. Removing the large quantity of spindly Queen Anne and Chippendale furniture in the blinding combination of colors, and replacing it with fewer sturdier pieces in more tasteful combinations. Yuki opened her largest trunks and with Barney's help got four of the seven antiques she'd inherited from her Grandmere Antoinette out and placed around her quarters. The large room had been visually divided half was a study/office were the reds and golds of Gryffindor dominated the other was more of sitting/conversation area where the green of Slytherin and the blue of Ravenclaw dominated. Barney had been unhappy when Yuki placed Yvaine's litter box and cat tower in the corner of the main room but allowed it as there wasn't really a better place. The four screen doors on the left wall led to a kitchenette/breakfast nook that also opened onto the balcony. Yuki let the yellow of Hufflepuff and the blue of Ravenclaw dominate that area. A potions lab that wound up being chocolate brown and light sky blue as Yuki had brought most all of the lab she had shared with her Mom. A bathroom that ended being green and gold. And last a bedroom which oddly enough was the room that Yuki and Barney wound up having the most arguments.

Yuki slid open the bedroom door like all the previous rooms it was to her eyes appalling. There was a large four poster bed, a chunky wardrobe, and a utilitarian nightstand. The room screamed male to her and although she was tougher than a lot of guys she insisted that her bedroom be feminine. She unequivocally and categorically refused to sleep in such a masculine room."Barney get rid of it, all of it."

"But Miss Yuki, this is what all students have for bedroom."

"I don't care. Get rid of it. I have Grandmere's Venetian wardrobe, her Venetian dressing table and a Bombay night table. Get rid of it. Besides I need to have room in here for the dog beds."

"Dog Beds?"Barney's appalled look made it very clear she was going to have to fight to get what she wanted.

Yuki went to the main room and opened the big trunk and pulled out three three foot by four foot cushions. "Dog beds. The dogs like to sleep in my room at night. So since that is the bedroom, it needs to have room for the dog beds."

They argued back and forth for a fifteen minutes then they struck a compromise. Barney got rid of the wardrobe and the nightstand bringing out the last of Yuki's antiques. He magically expanded the room so there was room for the dog beds and the furniture in return Yuki grudgingly kept the four poster. They also worked out a compromise about the bedding instead of an eye-blinding mix they settled for red and black.

Barney then helped her unpack. He snapped his fingers and all her books were shelved, another snap and her clothes were in the wardrobe. At that point Yuki noticed the dogs were looking antsy. So she thanked Barney and sent him on his way. She quickly changed her clothes to running gear and whistled to the dogs. She took Yvaine off her shoulder and said I'll take you out tomorrow. She took the map she had been given and made her way to the castle entrance.

As they exited the castle Yuki turned around and got her first look a the exterior of Hogwarts. She was impressed. She and the dogs explored the various courtyards. Then they moved beyond the immediate castle and when down to the lake. Yuki could tell that Phoebe wanted to swim but she could see a large creature in the water so she didn't know if it was safe. So she kept Phoebe out of the water. Then Yuki threw the balls she had brought out for the dogs they played for about forty minutes. After that they continued their explorations. Yuki saw several students in their robes, and briefly wondered if she should be in hers, but decided not to worry about it. They continued to jog and explore when suddenly Yuki saw the biggest man she had ever seen and a large boar hound that was barking.

Yuki called the dogs, Sorsha and Phoebe both came but Tristan only came part way. As the man and his boar hound came closer Tristan moved forward because he wanted to make friends. The boar hound raced behind his owner yipping when Tristan got within two yards. Yuki firmly called for Tristan at that point not because she thought there would be a problem but because she wanted to be cautious.

"Hello yeh must be Professor McGonagall's niece. What's come to stay at the castle."

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts and Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Yuki-himme Carson. Call me Yuki, Professor Hagrid. Is your dog alright?"

"Fang yeah, 'e's a coward is all. Who are these three then?"

"This is Sorsha. This is Phoebe she's very shy. The bold fellow is Tristan. We're just out stretching our legs." Yuki was pleased that Sorsha and Tristan where both given a friendly ear rub. Phoebe had given an interested sniff but like Fang she was a bit of a coward and avoided the large man. Yuki extended her hand and was surprised to fell happiness radiating from the huge man. She flashed that most students avoided him because of his size, lack of education, and a fondness for large and possibly dangerous creatures. She also saw a glimpse of a few students he considered friends. And there was also something that would help her..."Magical Creatures. Can you tell me how to tame my book? At the moment it's tied up on my coffee table."

"Yeh got to stroke it." Hagrid beamed. "Does tha' mean yer in my class?"

"I think I am. The book was on the book list that Aunt Minerva gave me, Professor."

"None of tha' unless we're in class. My friends call me Hagrid."

"Hagrid then, do you know of any pulling sort of work that needs doing here on the grounds? Tristan's a malamute they're working dogs. If I don't find something for him to do my new rooms are toast. He's already trained to harness."

"I could use a dog like tha'. I do my grounds keepin' in the mornings. Maybe I take him after breakfast he works in the morning then he and the others stay down here after lunch play with Fang. Headmaster's no' fond of dogs. I bring em up to the castle after tea?"

"Okay that sounds great and it'll keep them out of trouble. Next question, swimming in the lake is it allowed? I used to swim three days a week in the ocean, and Phoebe loves the water."

"Tha' water is cold Yuki."

"I've got a wetsuit."

"Yeh might ask the Headmaster."

"Okay. Can you run all the way around the lake? If so how far is it? Why ask the Headmaster?"

"Ask the Headmaster cause yeh migh' need permission of the merfolk. It eight point one kilometers around the lake and yeah there's a path tha' goes all the way 'round."

"Great that's about what I thought it was. Which means I've found my morning run."

"Why would yeh do a crazy thing like tha', run round the lake are yeh mad?"

Yuki gave Hagrid an impish grin."Maybe," she drawled. "I like to run. It helps me keep fit, health body healthy mind and all that."

A small owl flew up to Hagrid carrying a note. "I think yer mad.." He said with a grin, the he opened and read the note."I gotta go Dumbledore called a staff meetin' before dinner. It was righ' nice meetin' yeh, Yuki." Hagrid headed off to the castle.

Yuki looked to the reddish light of a beautiful sunset. She spent a few more minutes tossing balls for the dogs, then she whistled for them and went inside to change for dinner.


	11. The Hat takes charge

A/N: RL issues done. I should be able to update frequently this week, if not daily. Thanks for your patience and thanks to my reviewers, and those of you who have favorited me and my story, and those of you who have story alerted me. You make it all worthwhile. I feel loved.

Disclaimer: To my fellow playmates in this playground wasn't it nice of J. K. Rowlings to let us play here.

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 11 The Hat Takes Charge

Albus Dumbledore had spent the afternoon searching for information on how to deal with this nearly unprecedented situation. All the information he found however, confirmed that this was an unprecedented situation. The last apprentice had been the sixteen year old son of a healer. That apprentice had served in the infirmary under an ancient mediwizard. He could just hear the grief he would get from Severus. Putting a thirteen year old in charge of a classroom full of eleven year olds in the potentially hazardous topic of potions. At least he would have the Minerva's support at the upcoming meeting.

His head started to throb. Years ago Fawkes would have sang the headache away but Fawkes wouldn't sing for him anymore. His trill today had been the first noise of any kind that he had made since the end of the Chamber of Secrets incident. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his lemon drop tin. He pulled out six drops. He felt bad it took six lemon drops to get him calm. He remembered the days when one did the trick, but now days his life was so stressful he always carried a tin with him and he bought them by the case.

Hagrid was the first to arrive. He was followed by Professors Vector and Sinistra. Wandering in a few minutes later were Professors Babbling, Burbage, and Hootch. The next to arrive were Professors Trelawney, Flitwick, Sprout and Moody. Minerva and Severus came in with Binns almost immediately after them. Binns was complaining about having to be there. Last to arrive was Poppy Pomfrey, although she was not a teacher the situation might affect her as well so she was included.

Albus stood,"Thank you all for coming I know we weren't supposed to have a meeting until Friday but this couldn't wait. Earlier today Minerva returned bringing her niece with her. We planned to sort her and settle her with minimal fuss. After all she's only thirteen and still recovering from the deaths of her parents. The Sorting Hat was on her head for twenty minutes. It decided to name her Apprentice to the Hogwarts Four."

A chorus of voices rang out."Apprentice to the Hogwarts Four? What does that mean?" Only Professors Flitwick and McGonagall were quiet.

Filius Flitwick was thinking hard."Albus, I don't believe there has been an Apprentice for three-fourths a millennium."

"Eight hundred two years, to be exact." Albus said.

Minerva spoke next."I looked at the original Hogwarts charter. The founders outlined the conditions under which an Apprentice would be chosen by the Sorting Hat. First of all that person had to have NEWT level or above mastery in at least three areas of magic. Second that person has to be very balanced between the personalities of the four founders. Third that person had to be mature enough that the personality would stay balanced even under duress. Apprentices fall outside the jurisdiction of the Headmaster as well; it is a contract like olden times between a master and apprentice, education in exchange for service. The Master being Hogwarts itself, therefore the Hat is the authority for the Apprentice instead of the Headmaster who is in charge of students. This afternoon when Yuki was named Apprentice the Hat said that as an Apprentice she is bound to serve the school. It placed her in charge of the first year potions classes."

Severus Snape exploded to his feet. "Preposterous! A thirteen year old in charge of half-witted eleven year-olds in a potions classroom. It's a recipe for an enormous disaster. NO I will not allow this! I will bring in the board of governors if I must. This will not happen!"

"Severus Snape, you will accept this or you will tender your resignation, Miss Carson is qualified to teach even your NEWT level classes, and not even the board of governors can overrule me about an Apprentice." the Sorting Hat thundered from its shelf. In the shocked silence that followed, the Hat spoke calmly,"Minerva how about you tell your colleagues about your niece's education."

"Yuki-himme can easily be described as a prodigy. She learned potions from her mother. She has learned arithmancy to a level that I can no longer follow, but I suspect Professor Vector that you could. She has shown an amazing grasp of complex charms but doesn't know many basic charms. She can also do some difficult transfigurations but lacks almost all of the transfigurations that would lead up to them. She has lived her life up to now in the muggle world in the muggle fashion."

"Three, Sorting Hat, the founders said three." Snape growled. "So far I only hear two."

"Miss Carson has attained masteries in potions, arithmancy, occlumency, and legilimency Professor Snape. Her masteries in the last two occurred before age seven due to her being born an empath."

Poppy Pomfrey gasped loudly,"That's impossible..."

Her colleagues looked at her in consternation. "What makes you say that Poppy?" Albus asked. "After all empathy is.."

"You don't understand. The Hat didn't say empathy, it said empath."

"What's the difference?" several of the professors asked.

"Empathy is the being able to sense others feelings and emotions, when someone is good at sensing other people or animals we describe them as having empathy or being empathic. An empath can literally feel the exact feelings and thoughts of others and to my knowledge there has never been a sane empath over age ten. In my healer classes they taught us the signs to watch babies for, although they said most mediwitches and healers will never see one because only about five are born in each generation and most die due to failure to thrive syndrome as babies."

"Great I knew it! A thirteen year-old in charge of potions, an insane idea. Of course she'd be insane." Snape snarled.

"She isn't insane." Minerva stated loudly. "Strange perhaps, but not insane."

The Sorting Hat once again cut through the chatter echoing in the headmaster's office. "Miss Carson is NOT insane. She learned occlumency to separate herself from others and legilimency to keep from projecting onto others. She is in complete control of being an empath, and is in fact one of the most balanced people any of you will ever meet. As I told the Headmaster and Professor McGonangall earlier she is to teach the first years potions, and to sit classes she chooses with the fourth years. She has the privileges of a prefect everywhere except her potions classroom where she is considered a professor. If, and I do stress if, there are any discipline problems, you will come to me not Professor Dumbledore. Are there anymore questions Professors? No then this meeting is adjourned."


	12. Dinner & a Conversation with Professor s

A/N: Well real life is keeping me busy. But here I am. Hope you enjoy.

" " speaking ' ' thoughts

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling said if I didn't say this playground was hers I'd have to leave but I want to play so it's hers.(pout)

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 12 Dinner & a Conversation with Professor Snape

When Yuki got back to her quarters she shed her running clothes and cast a quick scourgify and put on her apprentice robes. She noticed that they now had the Hogwarts coat of arms on them. She checked the time and decided she had time to pull out _Hogwarts: A History _and find out a few things about apprentices before dinner. She found out there was a difference between an Apprentice of the Four and a regular apprentice. A regular apprentice was someone who came to study under a particular master at the school for classes beyond the NEWT level. She was the second Apprentice of the Four in the schools history. The founders had not even had one they had merely theorized the possibility and planned accordingly. She checked the time again and decided she better head for dinner, and wait to find the answers to the rest of her questions later.

Yuki found her way to the Great Hall and was instantly impressed. She looked at the head table for her aunt and found her but didn't see a place to sit next to her; so she assumed she was to sit among the students. But which table, she got cold calculating looks for the table where green and silver dominated so not there. She was getting condescending looks from the table of blue and bronze. That left the red and gold with looks of rampant curiosity and yellow and black with open friendliness, yellow and black it is. She sat down next to some girls that she thought were close to her age.

Just as she sat Professor Dumbledore entered the hall. When he got to his place he paused and said,"I know that you are all hungry so I'll merely ask you to stay in your seats following dinner for an important announcement. Let's eat."

Yuki helped herself to a hearty dinner of roast beef, potatoes, and numerous vegetables then ate an apple and a piece of cheese for dessert. She used her eyes and ears during dinner only sharing her name and small talk with her dinner companions. She realized that she was a main topic of student conversation as was her aunt, but there were two others as well the Quidditch World Cup and a tournament of some kind. Her table companions were dying to question her throughly but were to polite to do so bluntly. She was just unkind enough and private enough not to cooperate. Besides she reasoned, she wanted to hear the official version first.

After he finished Professor Dumbledore stood up. "We live in a privileged time. Not only will you get to observe the Triwizard Tournament but for only the second time in Hogwarts history there is an Apprentice of the Hogwarts Four. Miss Carson will you please stand so your fellow students can see you. Thank you. You may sit back down. Miss Carson has already attained her potions mastery and will be taking over Professor Snape's first year classes. She will be taking most of the rest of her classes with the fourth years. Because this will require some adjustments to the schedules classes tomorrow are canceled and new schedules will issued the day after. In her class room she is a professor treat her accordingly outside the class room she is equal to a perfect so be sure to grant her respect. Good Night."

The people around her looked at her dumbfounded. Finally Hannah Abbot asked "You've got your potions mastery? You're our age, how did you do that?"

"My mom started teaching me potions from the time I was big enough to stand on a stool and peek over the edge of a cauldron."Yuki deliberately yawned. "It's been a long day. I still have some unpacking to do. Goodnight." She left the Great Hall before anyone could corner her and headed back to her room.

She was almost there when a slightly menacing voice said,"Miss Carson, a word."

Yuki stopped, turned towards the voice, and injecting as much friendliness and optimism possible into her voice said, "Professor Snape I presume" fearlessly meeting his eyes.

Yuki felt a probe towards her mind when her eyes met the black eyes of the hook nosed man in front of her. She knew he would find a thick black layer of softness reminiscent of black velvet curtains. But when he reached her secondary layer of a thick black obsidian wall she sent a message to his probe. 'You will find nothing and go no farther Professor. How about you stop, and we'll go to my quarters and have a nice grown up discussion and you can help me get ready to teach the first years.' Her mental tone while polite was laced with an under layer of pure titanium.

The surprised look on his face almost made her want to giggle. "Satisfied Professor? I assume the legilimens was to check the Hat's findings about my masteries and make sure I'm entitled to my title?"

"I..."

"Don't worry Professor Snape in your shoes I would be just as skeptical. Most people can't access their magical cores much until around eleven. I've had access to mine since I was a baby. And as an empath...well let's just say it was learn control, or go insane.

"I was lucky my mom's best friend was a mind healer. Aunt Lorien identified me as an empath early, from the time I was twenty=two months old until I was six, I knew six people, my parents, my grandparents, and Aunt Lorien. Aunt Lorien taught me Occlumency to teach me what was me and legilimency to teach me when I was reaching beyond myself. It took a while, but now what she taught me is considered the treatment for early identified empaths in the U.S.

"You look surprised. Don't be angry. I can read your emotional state, that's why my mind shields have two layers the first lets me use some of my abilities but the second prevents...well let's just say the nastier side of what I am. I really think I've said enough about that.

"Potions classes?"

Professor Snape mentally shook himself. It had surprised him that she was so open to saying something so personal, when she remarked on it he felt a flash of anger that she had read him. But he had felt the two layers of defense in her mind, so when she explained their purpose he realized it was more his fault than hers. She had offered a change of subject and didn't seem to be holding onto any anger, which struck him as odd. If it were him he'd be furious. "Lead the way Miss Carson, and we will discuss it." he said deciding if she was this mature perhaps she could handle the first years.

They continued a short ways down the fourth floor corridor. Then she stopped in front of a painting. Professor Snape took four strides away to give her privacy for her password. She said something softly and the painting swung open two minutes later they were in her quarters.

Snape decided he would begin. "I am convinced of your mental training, however I have yet to be convinced of your abilities as a potions mistress."

"What would it take to convince you?"

"I will set four potions for you to brew. All will be NEWT standard. I will not tell you the names you must recognize them by their ingredients. Two can be made in a few hours the other two take longer...If you do all the initial steps correctly I will show you what I have done with the first years and their abysmal results. I will also discuss grading scales and the like. Acceptable?"

"Yes. I have one small question though."

"Ask it."

"Are you **always** this snarky?" Yuki could feel the corners of her lips twitching madly to control her grin at the look of incredulous shock on Professor Snape's face. "You look as if you never have genuinely smiled Professor. Smirked probably but smiled never. I'm sorry for whatever pain has happened in your life, but hanging onto it really has not been good for you. I'm probably being incredibly intrusive right now but I have trouble when I see others in pain. I try to fix it.

"You can't fix other people."

"I can't alone that's true. But if they want to be fixed I've found I'm pretty good at helping."

"Sometimes they don't deserve to be fixed."

"I don't think the world is really about getting what you deserve. I think it's about being open; open to change, open to hope, open to truth, open to love, open to making the world a better place."

"I disagree, Miss Carson. Tomorrow morning in the dungeon after breakfast."

Yuki could feel Professor Snape's emotions as he bolted for the door. He practically pulsed with confusion, guilt, and pain as he made for the portrait hole his cloak billowing behind him like bat wings. She hadn't planned any of that, the talking about her early life, the teasing, the trying to get him to let her help. Her damnable gifts working in tandem getting her to speak truths sometimes better left unsaid.

Yuki took a deep cleansing breath. Yvaine came over to her purring. Yuki scratched her ears."I hope I didn't just botch things. Where are the dogs? I need to take them out for nighttime potty before curfew."

As if called the three dogs came up to her, Tristan crashing into furniture as he came. Yuki headed for the portrait hole.


	13. Begining a New life

A/N: My very Slytherin daughter has been harassing me about Yuki's very Hufflepuff view on what life should be about. But Yuki has to be a puffer in some way, and mind you Yuki didn't say that's the way life **is** merely that it should be that way. I leave the rest for you, my readers, to judge. Thanks for the reviews and the favorites and the story alerts they make me feel happy and that my work is appreciated. RL is being challenging right now so look for up dates every other day I think.

Disclaimer: Playground for sale? Unfortunately not. J. owns it, and while she'll let others play she gets the fortune and fame.

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 13 Beginning a New Life

At five thirty the next morning Yuki awoke, got up and dressed in running gear. She grabbed her headlamp since it was still dark and headed outside with the dogs on her heels. With little effort she found the trail around the lake Hagrid had mentioned. The going was steep and rough for the first half kilometer but the trail soon smoothed enough for her usual ground-eating pace she found the Hogwarts boundary walls but found they were similar to a climbing wall on an obstacle course and gave a nice break to the run. Phoebe, Tristan, and Sorsha chose to wade in the lake around the wall instead of going over. Yuki wondered briefly if she was breaking rules but was enjoying the run to much to worry about it. Seven and a half kilometers later she and the dogs slowed their pace to cool down and to take care as once again the terrain grew steep. A hint of dawn was on the horizon and the dogs were giving her hungry looks. When she got back to her room she fed and groomed her animals.

Yuki cleaned herself up and grimaced as she looked at the school robes. "Stupid wizarding robes, look as if you're dressing for a medieval party, drafty can't move easily I'd have to hike my robe just to run at a decent pace and a roundhouse kick no effing way. Maybe I should become a fashion designer for the wizarding world. No wonder wizards fight with wands they can't move for crap in these robes and cloaks. She looked around her quarters, she had unpacked many of her mementos and her quarters were starting to reflect who she was. She stepped to a cabinet and opened it to pull out Tristan's harness. His tail started wagging. "Tristan, heel. Phoebe, Sorsha stay." Yuki headed for the door.

Five minutes later Yuki and Tristan entered the Great Hall. Yuki noticed that apparently many of the students were taking advantage of no classes to sleep in. She sat at the table that last night had held the students with red and gold. She helped herself to some oatmeal topped it with raisins and milk and had a cup of the strange drink she had noticed the night before. It was different not bad but different. She grabbed an orange and examined the rest of the breakfast being offered. She decided she would ask Barney to stock her kitchenette, rather than eat breakfast in the hall often. Most of what was offered wasn't what she she considered healthy, way too high in cholesterol. As she peeled her orange and watched for Hagrid, three boys came in and joined her at the table.

One was tall, lanky,and redheaded. The next was borderline too skinny had messy dark hair and wore glasses. The third was kind of heavyset not fat but stocky and blond. The stocky one looked at Tristan and asked, "Is he supposed to be here?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I thought the school didn't allow dogs. And he's ...well he's awfully big."

"Tristan's harmless. I mean he might lick a prowler to death but bite someone no. How about you make friends with him. Offer him some sausage." The boy pulled a sausage off the serving plate, and started to extend it with his fingers wrapped around. Tristan's nose went crazy with sniffing and he licked his chops but he didn't move. Yuki corrected the boy, "It's better if you offer it on the flat of your palm it keeps your fingers out of the way." The boy's friends stopped eating to watch. He corrected his hold on the sausage and extended his hand some more. Tristan was quivering in place. Yuki gave him the hand signal to release, and he reached forward and took the sausage.

The boy laughed as Tristan used his tongue to get every bit of sausage and grease from his hand. "He really is friendly isn't he? I'm Neville, that's Ron and that's Harry."he said pointing to the redhead and then the brunette.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Yuki spotted Hagrid. "Now if you'll excuse me we need to go see Hagrid. Come Tristan."

Hagrid had entered the Great Hall and appeared to be looking for them when he spotted them coming he smiled. "Mornin' Yuki, Tristan."

"Hi Hagrid. Do you mind us going over how to work with Tristan now? I've got to be in the potions lab in like forty minutes."

"I already had me breakfast so tha' s fine."

"Great." Together they headed outdoors and towards Hagrid's hut. Outside the hut sat a small cart."Is that what you want him to pull?" At Hagrid's nod, Yuki realized she would need a way to attach the dog harness to the cart. "Got any rope?"

Hagrid stepped into his hut, while he looked for a rope Yuki looked until she found two palm-sized rocks that she transfigured into clips. Hagrid returned with the rope. Yuki pulled her swiss knife and some duct tape out of her book bag.

"Okay, Hagrid do the words heel, sit, stay, and down mean stuff to you?" At his nod she continued, "What about mush, whoa, gee, and haw?"

"Only whoa."

"Okay see how Tristan is acting? He knows because of this," she pulled out the harness for Tristan and handed it to Hagrid, "he's going to be working. Mush means go, whoa as you know means stop, gee means go right and haw means go left. Always when you're working with him say his name before giving him a command that way he knows you're talking to him. He doesn't listen as well to the traditional dog commands in harness so be sure you are ready for him to pull before clipping him in."

While she talked to Hagrid, Yuki cut two ten foot lengths of rope. At one end of each rope she attached a clip using a double half hitch knot and then duct taped the loose end to the long side. She went four feet down the rope from the clip ends and taped the two ropes together for about a foot. She rolled under the cart pulled the pin holing the tongue in place then took the two rope ends and tied them to the axles two and a half feet apart using a bowline knots. She climbed out from under the cart, pulled the tongue loose and set it and it's pin to one side.

Hagrid watched all of this and seemed slightly astounded. "How come yeh didn't use magic for tha'?"

"It wasn't necessary. And I did use magic for the clips. Just because something is done with magic doesn't mean it's better. The harness I just made can be moved to other things like a sled this winter or a stump in the ground and Tristan will still be able to use it. If I'd have used magic I would have to reconfigure it each time, doing it again and again. This way it's usable until the rope falls apart. I need to hurry and show you how the harness goes on, then I need directions to the potions classroom. Tristan, come." Yuki went over the harness with Hagrid and how to clip Tristan to the cart, she also quizzed him to make sure he had gotten the commands.

Hagrid gave her directions to the potions classroom and Yuki hoisted her robes to her knees and took off at a run. When she got there she breathed deeply to catch her breath and cast a quick scourgify to be sure she was clean. A second later Professor Snape walked up.

"Well at least you know how to be prompt." He didn't look at her as he led the way into the classroom.


	14. Snape's Test

A/N: well fanfiction may be down but that doesn't mean I just sat around waiting. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns this magical playground, but is nice enough to let me play.

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth  
Chapter 14 Snape's Test

Severus Snape waved his wand at the chalkboards in his classroom. Four potion recipes appeared.

Yuki walked to the first board and read it."A controlled substance Professor?"

"Name the potion Miss Carson." he hissed.

"Veritaserum, I could get in trouble brewing that unless it's going to the Ministry of Magic."

"If it's acceptable, it will." Snape replied flatly.

Yuki went to the next board. "Wolfsbane. If I'm going to the effort of brewing that I hope you have a werewolf in mind."

"Unfortunately yes." Snape snarled this time.

"Snarky, snarky Professor" Yuki had moved to the third board, "Elixer to Induce Euphoria?"

"'St. Mungo's."

At the last board Yuki felt a twinge of grief. It was one of her mother's signature potions. One of the ingredients was extremely hard to come by. _"_Infinity healing potion. Also for St. Mungos? I hope you have the phoenix ash."

Snape felt flummoxed. He had told her NEWT level, but in honesty three of the potions would be a challenge even for a master like himself. Part of him was embarrassed because of her "snarky" comment reminded him of the previous night's conversation and things he didn't want to think about. So he snarled,"Are you going to stand there all day or get started?"

Yuki calmly said, "I'll need to get my cauldrons and stores, unless you'll let me use yours?"

Snape frowned then waved his wand at his personal storage closet. "What's mine is yours." he said sarcastically. He proceeded to watch her closely as she prepared ingredients for all four potions. She went through the potion cabinets' ingredients alphabetically. She would get out an needed ingredient measure the amount needed prepare it appropriately and put it in a small crucible then to his surprise wandlessly set a stasis spell and a seal on each crucible. She then place the crucibles with the other ingredients of each potion in the order they would be added. "I'm not doing the dishes, when you are finished Miss Carson."

"I wouldn't dream of asking you to Professor. Where do you want me to brew the Veritaserum and the Wolfsbane? I assume you don't wish for them to be in the general classroom."

"Through that door, next to the cabinet."

Yuki summoned a tray from a shelf to carry the crucibles of ingredients. "May I do all of them there?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

The next four hours convinced Severus that Yuki did indeed have a mastery of potions, her efforts matched his own. Which left him in a state of uncertainly. She was thirteen, never in his teaching career had he held any respect for someone so young. He realized on the whole he respected very few people; Albus, Minerva, Pomona, Filius, Master Giles, his mother...Lily. He watched Yuki as she cleaned up the work area and the utensils she was finished with. In some respects Yuki reminded him of Lily, she had the same courage, out-spokenness, intelligence and compassion. He needed time to think, to formulate a plan for his dealings with her.

"Lunch is being served in the great Hall right now how about you go and eat. At five come back and we'll discuss your class." He felt relief when she nodded and left.

a/n: Short I know next chapter is longer.


	15. Meeting the Founders

A/N: Thanks for reading could you please review, I like feedback it keeps me motivated.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned this playground. Then I could be rich(sigh)... it belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 15 Meeting the Founders

Minerva was almost at her wits end. She had seen Yuki at breakfast talking to Neville Longbottom but hadn't seen her since. The teachers had been discussing potential schedules mostly filling in the areas where they knew there would be no conflict but Yuki still needed to chose her classes. Of course no one had seen Professor Snape either. Had he in his anger at the situation done something to Yuki? She didn't want to think that, but worry was making her think crazy thoughts, at least she hoped they were crazy thoughts. It was lunchtime so she was going to the Great Hall to try and find Yuki there. She was about to enter the Hall, when she heard Yuki's voice from the direction of the stairs leading to the dungeons.

"Aunt Min, wait up I need to talk with you."

"There you are I've been looking all over for you!"

"Obviously not **all **over or you would have found me. I was brewing potions in the dungeon with Professor Snape."

"Is he causing problems? He was most unhappy at yesterday's meeting. I need to talk to you too."

They looked at each other then at the door to the Great Hall from which a dull roar emitted.

Simultaneously they said, "We'll never be able to hear one another in there even if we could sit together." They both smiled.

"I know, could we get some lunch and take it to my quarters?" Yuki said."I'd like to show them to you. I would have last night but I was too tired."

"Good idea. Missy."

The house elf that regarded itself Minerva's assistant popped in front of them.

"Could you please bring lunch for two to Yuki's quarters. Thank you." Looking at Yuki she said "Lead the way."

As they walked she noticed that Yuki kept pausing to look at the paintings on the walls and that she was wearing the beginnings of a frown. "Is something wrong?"

"I could swear the pictures are moving and changing."

"Yes, many of the portraits visit each other and other areas of the castle." She continued as Yuki stopped walking and gaped at her. "Many of the artworks guard quarters and offices around the castle. The Headmaster's office holds the portraits of previous headmasters to pass messages and give advice." Yuki's muggle upbringing was showing. "Come along my dear. Missy will be waiting for us."

They finally reached the fourth floor corridor and the painting of the studying witch. Yuki said,"gomen nasai"and it swung open. They were greeted by Sorsha and Phoebe. Yvaine blinked sleepily at them from a window seat.

Minerva was astonished. She had never been aware of these quarters. This suite was about half the size of her own from what she could see but the view was magnificent. It was obvious from the books on the shelves and the pictures in frames on the mantel and on the desk that Yuki had been settling herself in.

"I wonder where that came from." Yuki's voice was puzzled.

"What?"

"The painting above the mantel."

"Oh my.."

Above the mantel hung a four by six foot canvas portrait that featured two wizards, one in red and gold wearing a sword the other in green and silver, and two witches, one in black with yellow trim the other in blue wearing a diadem and a bronze torque. Minerva couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"She's observant at least." said the wizard in green.

"Yes she is." The witch in black concurred.

"Aunt Min, is it my imagination or did the people in that painting just talk?"

"What never seen a talking portrait before?"asked the wizard in red.

"Um. Would you believe no?" Yuki countered.

"How could our apprentice not know about talking portraits?" hissed the wizard in green.

"Grew up muggle, portraits don't talk and pictures don't move. Unless of course you move them through a projector at several frames a minute which makes it seem like it's moving. Although it's not actually moving it fools the eye." On seeing looks of blank incomprehension, Yuki said. "Never mind. Your apprentice that would make you, the Hogwarts four. Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw." As Yuki said each name the witch or wizard in question nodded their head.

"Well done, well reasoned." said Rowena.

"I still would like to know how you got in my quarters."

"The Hogwarts elves my dear, not to mention the castle herself." Helga said.

"Why?"

"Why what?" asked Godric.

"I can think of about twenty answers to that question. So let's start with the most obvious, why are you here?"

"You are our apprentice, my dear."said Rowena.

"Yes I am and I'm still trying to articulate all the why questions that will clarify how that came to be. Judging by how Aunt Min is goggling, I take it you four a basically a secret in this huge castle. I should let you know I have an acute dislike of secrets. Not that I can't keep them, but I have to understand what it is that keeping them will protect. Trust me your biggest problem is convincing me why I should keep your secret. Life is to short to waste time and energy keeping secrets. It's very easy not to trust, to play the chess master, but I've found as an empath that when people discover they've been played they tend to feel angry and betrayed. Often if you're honest about what you want them to do and why you want them to do it, they feel they have a choice and they do it because it makes them feel like a good person."

"True, very true," said Godric.

"Only of idealistic idiots like you," said Salazar.

"You remind me of something I read in a book once Salazar. The character said "I am not stupid, I am not expendable and I am not going." Cynical people always look for their own interests. Uncle John taught me a good commander always counts his men as a priceless commodity and knows by what coin they can be bought. Not all coin is money. Power, freedom, loyalty, information, love, and friendship all of these can serve as well."

"I suppose the hat has judged correctly after all." said Salazar.

"We have yet to see her loyalty or work ethic." said Helga.

"Or a display of her knowledge," said Rowena.

"And I have yet to have lunch and it's been a long morning. I have things to discuss with my aunt. If you can contribute to that discussion then welcome but I don't want any more philosophical quizzing for a while."

"Yuki!" Her aunt's chastising tone spoke volumes.

"I'm sorry Aunt Min. I didn't mean to be rude but I'm hungry."Yuki all but whined. As if to punctuate her statement her stomach gurgled loudly enough to be heard across the room.

The four founders looked sheepish."Our apologies," they said together,"when one has been a portrait for so long one forgets."

Missy appeared with a tray. Yuki and Minerva sat down in the breakfast nook and started eating. Twenty minutes later all that was left on the dishes was a few crumbs. Yuki had found out that the odd juice was pumpkin and she had shown Minerva all of her quarters including the potion lab and dojo.

"What do you want to tell me about this morning?" Minerva asked.

"Um... well see last night Professor Snape felt the need to test what the Sorting Hat said. He's a really unhappy person isn't he..." Yuki stopped at a don't change the subject look from Minerva. "Anyway he said he needed to test my knowledge of potions. So this morning after I left Tristan with Hagrid..." At another look she protested ."I'm not changing the subject honest. Anyways I went down to the dungeon and did Professor Snape's test. I must have done well enough because he said he'd see me at five to discuss my class. He called it my class not first year potions. I have to go down later and take care of the two long term potions anyways."

"Okay, I suppose that's good. What I and the other professors need to know is what classes we are going to put you in. The Hat said to put you in with the fourth years for most classes. Fourth years usually take Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions and Transfigurations as their core classes and take two to three electives from Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Muggle Studies."

" Well we know I don't need to take potions but I need to teach it. If there's a second classroom, maybe one that's not so dark and dreary, I could teach my class while Professor Snape is teaching the fourth years. That might help with the conflicts. I don't need divination or arithmancy thank you very much that leaves me with Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms...I know I'm supposed to take classes with the fourth years but I also know you've seen what I can do with charms. Is there anyway I can do it as like a independent study;meet with the teacher every few weeks to test what I've learned and set new goals? I think that would be better."

"Perhaps, I'll talk to Filius and the Headmaster."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, definitely need that one. Herbology, as you so helpfully pointed out I'm ignorant. A tutor or tutors to bring me up to speed in both of those would probably be good. History of Magic, after all those who don''t learn it are doomed to repeat it. Transfiguration of course and for another elective Ancient Runes because after growing up muggle I hardly need to take a class for it.

"Aunt Min there's a few other things I'd like to talk about as well. Are you okay with all this? My being an Apprentice to the Four I mean? I look at these quarters and I know I'm the only student...it just feels weird you know? There's so much I don't understand. The why me being an apprentice is such a big deal. Why you reacted to the portrait the way you did? Why that portrait is here in the first place? What is expected of me? And of course the more mundane questions of will I be able to make friends here? Will I be happy here? I came here because of visions, fate's nagging, you know? Well maybe you don't but..."

"Yuki take a deep breath. Let's take Sorsha, Phoebe and Yvaine outside for some air. You can show me what you did with Tristan. I have a little time yet before I have to meet back with the professors. I can explain what I expect from you and my reaction to the portrait. I know you bought _Hogwarts a History, _maybe a light workout of a few katas followed by an hour or so of reading in the sun and fresh air will help you focus. Tonight after supper, I'll show you my rooms and you can explain what you mean when you say you're here because of visions."


	16. Finding her Center

A/N:Well I hope everyone is enjoying the story, I know it's moving a little slowly right now but soon it will pickup. I have to finish filling in background on Yuki before my plot bunny will be able to run the way it wants. Thanks for reading and hopefully(puppy dog eyes) reviewing.- Silverfawkes

Disclaimer: NO NO NO I won't say J.K. Rowling owns this playground, oops I already did.

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 16 Finding her Center

Reflecting on her afternoon Yuki could see why the students in her aunt's house were fond of her. The afternoon proved to be exactly what she needed to calm down. Their conversation had been a short one but had done wonders for Yuki's state of mind.

"Yuki I am your family and you are mine. My expectations are simple. Do your best; don't confuse doing your best with necessarily being the best. Do what is right and moral not just what is easiest. Be honest. Ask for help when you need it. Try to make choices based on what is going to make you happy not necessarily the expectations of others." What Minerva said next had given Yuki a warm fuzzy feeling that helped her center after all the turmoil she felt. " Yuki since we've met I've seen you be exactly the kind of person I expect you to be. I'm proud of you and I am rapidly growing to love you, so continue as you have and I'll never be disappointed for longer than a moment. As far as you being an Apprentice of the Four and what comes with it... well it certainly came as a surprise but we'll adjust." Minerva had checked her watch muttered "I'm late." She had hustled off never explaining her reaction to the painting of the founders.

Yuki found a sunny rock to sit on and read. while she kept the playing Yvaine, Phoebe, and Sorsha in sight, occasionally throwing a ball for chase, or giving a scratch.

Yuki discovered at least part of why her aunt had goggled so at the founders portrait in her quarters. Most wizards and witches in England revered the founders as establishers of peace and prosperity for the wizarding world, and it was thought that only statues of the founders existed. She read the school charter, and found out the three main differences between being a student and an Apprentice of the Four.

The first was that the Headmaster and by extension the board of governors were the authority for the students. The Sorting Hat, acting on behalf of Hogwarts herself, was Yuki's. Yuki wondered how many people realized that the castle was sentient. Although not openly stated it was implied in several places both in the charter and in _Hogwarts: A History._ Furthermore Yuki could feel the castle. She knew that Professor Dumbledore and her aunt knew, it was a function of their offices; the castle could and did provide both of them a power source to draw on.

The second was that she truly was an apprentice in the way there were apprentices two hundred years ago. She was a servant to the school for the next seven years. She was required to serve in trade for her learning. She had to have permission of her masters to leave the grounds or do activities other than her service or studies, hence the reason for the portrait. Yuki supposed she would owe the portrait apologies and explanations when she went in for dinner, after being an errant apprentice all afternoon. She didn't pay tuition or boarding fees. Which led to the third difference.

The third was the difference that would cause the most problems if it were known. Students had to share quarters. All the students in a house of the same sex in a given year shared a dorm room and bathroom,and the houses shared common rooms. Privacy was not easy to come by. It was this reason the position of Head boy and Head girl was sought after. That lucky set of students got a private bedroom and bath. Hogwarts had a set of rooms attached to each dorm and would open them in the appropriate houses before the start of school. Even prefects were envied for their ability to use the more private prefects bathroom which was a step up from the dorm showers. Yuki could only imagine the hassles she would get if others knew her room situation, especially the older students.

It was getting late enough that Yuki decided to collect Tristan. As she neared Hagrid's hut she saw something in the distance, it was people on what looked like...broomsticks! A giggle rippled out of her mouth. Witches and wizards really do fly on broomsticks.


	17. Vision of the Future

A/N: Here's another chapter, please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer:Psst Do you see J.K. Rowling? No great, then I can claim the playground! **J. K. Rowling: What do you think you are doing? **Mrs. Rowling um.. hi, I'm not doing anything to your playground. Ha-ha not a thing. I get nothing, I just play here.

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 17 Vision of the Future

Yuki laughed some more thinking about the muggle stories of witches on broomsticks. Apparently she was close enough to Hagrid's that Tristan heard her barked once and came running. He barreled around the corner of the hut and into Sorsha nearly bowling her over. Hagrid and Fang followed him to see where he was going.

"Hi Hagrid. How did things go today?"

"Yuki yer just in time fer tea. Come and meet some friends of mine."

"Sure Hagrid, that would be great." Yuki followed Hagrid into his hut.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione this is Yuki Carson the new Apprentice. Yuki this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, they're all in yer Aunt's house."

"We meet again Ron and Harry. Sorry I ran off so quick this morning I needed to get Tristan settled with Hagrid before my appointment with Professor Snape. Hermione, it's nice to meet you all. Did Tristan work alright for you, Hagrid?"

"He was jus' great. He's very strong. We got lots done. I just hope I didn't work him to hard. Hermione you should see wha' Yuki did for a harness this mornin'."

"I'm sure it was very interesting Hagrid but can we talk about your classes. What we are supposed to be learning, I have to say I'm not learning much from the blast-ended skrewts." the bushy haired girl interrupted.

Hagrid wasn't listening. "Yuki will be in class with you lot, won't tha' be great."

"Yeah Hagrid,"said Harry,"That'll be great." Harry felt butterflies in his stomach, last night when Yuki had stood up during Professor Dumbledore's introduction he had noticed her and felt the same. He wished he'd not been so tongue-tied at breakfast, Neville at least had managed to say something.

Yuki's sight centered on Harry in the instant he spoke, she felt like she had just wiped out while surfing a fifteen foot wave and was caught under it. Visions of possible futures rolled through her mind as unrelentingly as a wave; darkness, violence, blood. lies, manipulations, choices, friendships, training, confrontations, truths spoken, and hope. Yuki closed her eyes and breathed deeply trying to release the fear that her vision roused. Feeling like her head was still spinning she took a sip of the tea Hagrid had poured for her. She didn't listen as Hermione continued to rant at Hagrid about his class. When she finished her tea she still felt shaky. So she carefully stood up and said, "Look at the time. I need to get back up to the castle. Excuse me please."

"Sure. Bye, Yuki." Hagrid said.

After she left, Hermione said, "Is it just me or was that weird?"

"Right crazy if you ask me," said Ron. "Comes all the way out here, sits and sips tea with a blank look. Not saying anything, not listening. Crazy."

"I wonder why she did that." mused Harry.

Hagrid said consideringly,"Well I reckon she's still settlin' in and I know Professor Snape's makin stuff hard."

Yuki left the hut, whistled for the dogs, and headed back to the castle. Technically she had an hour and a half before needing to meet Professor Snape, but she knew she'd need all that time to center after her vision. After a swift short walk Yuki scooped up Yvaine and headed for her quarters. Once there she changed into a cami, hakamas, and gi and headed into the dojo.

Forty minutes later her mind mostly clear, she headed into her bathroom to soak. It had taken forty minutes of doing her hardest katas several times to disperse the adrenaline her vision had crashed into her system and generate enough endorphins to offset it. Poor Harry to be facing such a future, of course her own wasn't much better at least in the short term, and there had been that hint..

Once she was clean and once more dressed in her apprentice robes she noticed she only had seven minutes to get to the dungeons. She was going to be late. She found herself wishing hard for a shortcut, to her surprise ten feet down the corridor a painting swung open. Knowing many paintings hid quarters and offices she expected to see someone step out. Instead when she came abreast of the painting she found a stairwell leading down. Thinking of her unspoken wish, she smiled and said," Thanks Hogwarts." Sure enough the passage let out twenty feet from the potions classroom, and cut seven minutes from the time from her quarters. She walked into the Potions classroom exactly on time.

Professor Snape looked up at her as she entered and nodded his head in the direction of the private lab so Yuki went and tended the Veritaserum and the Wolfsbane. She'd need to add the next ingredient and add a self stirring charm to the Wolfsbane in the morning. She came back out and approached the desk.

"Good evening, Professor Snape."

"Miss Carson. Prompt as, I hope, is usual."

"I do so endeavor, sir, I do so endeavor." She had hoped, but hadn't counted on her verbal sally amusing him; and so felt rewarded when the beginnings of a smirk rapidly crossed his face.

"Miss Carson. You are undertaking something which is incredibly risky, teaching first year potions. This set of first years seems to have more dunderheads than usual. In the month that I've been teaching them. They have managed to melt sixteen cauldrons thats two cauldrons per class. This is a list of the potions I teach the first year. This pile is the essays I've assigned, and this is the summary of potion results and the grades I gave for them so far this year."

Yuki looked at the summary of results. It looked to her as if the first years were making some basic mistakes in preparing ingredients, or doing steps incorrectly or out of order. Well, she had ideas of how to fix that and it would be amusing too.

Professor Snape wondered why a grin that could only be described as evil crossed Miss Carson's face. "May I inquire what you're thinking?"

"Would you object strenuously if I deviated from your curriculum Professor?"

"I would inquire as to the reasoning behind the deviation."

"My mother was a renowned potions mistress. Due to my being an empath it was necessary that I interact with very few people until I was older and in better control. Unfortunately I am horribly curious. When I was four I kept getting into my mother's potion lab, she taught me potions to keep me safe and occupied and to keep her own sanity. Looking through the results, the method she used to teach me could be used to teach the first years hopefully eliminating many of the problems."

"You are certain this method will work?"

"It taught a four year old."

"Sometimes there's not much difference, and something tells me you were not an average four year old. Very well I will tentatively endorse your change. Are there any particular ingredients in any specific quantity that you need? Your first class won't be for two days We could have time to order anything the student cupboards don't have."

Yuki looked at quill and parchment he offered and winced. If there was one thing the wizarding world desperately needed it was pens, pencils, and paper. She took the proffered items and started writing. When she finished she handed the parchment to the professor.

He looked at it. "We have almost all of it in sufficient quantity except these three, I'll send off the order tonight."

"One last thing Professor. I'm not quite sure I understand the grade breakdown and standards. O is outstanding, E is exceeds expectations, A is acceptable, P is poor, D is dreadful, and T is trollish. Is that correct? In looking a your summary there are some marked acceptable that I would not have marked so."

"The grade breakdown is correct. As to a standard baseline for grading, that is for you to set as a professor. By the way, your solution for the classes conflicts deserves commendation, simple and clear in the end only two classes were affected, well done. Have a pleasant evening Miss Car..." Professor Snape suddenly paled, then flushed then paled again before slowly regaining his normal color.

"Are you alright, Professor?"

"Miss Carson. Any relation to Corinne Carson?"

"She was my mother."

"I see, that will be all. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good evening, Professor." As she left Yuki wondered why the professor had seemed so over set at the end but shrugged it off as her stomach rumbled.

Meanwhile Professor Snape was struggling to overcome his chagrin at not putting the fact Yuki Carson was Corinne Carson's daughter together faster. If he had failed to put things together like that when he was a spy the consequences would have been dire. No wonder the girl was so good at potions, he looked forward to the future discussions they could share about potions.


	18. Wrackspurts and Revelations

A/N: I just got a review from someone who is having difficulties with Yuki's full name. I know isn't it awful, Yuki hates it too. But there are people out in the world with similarly awful names that have been imposed on them by cruel parents for similar reasons. A known only child with names honoring more people than should be imposed on one person, my heart goes out to them. It's quirks like this that make Yuki seem a little more real. I have plans to use this for one of my sub plots. ;-) This is dedicated to my lovely readers that review.

Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling: You'd better not try to claim this playground again. **Silverfawkes: Gomen nasai. I don't own it I only play here.

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 18 Wrackspurts and Revelations

As Yuki entered the Great Hall she noticed the ceiling appeared to be raining. She also noticed that the green and blue tables had lost the judgmental looks and were looking at her curiously. Seeing that she had already sat at the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables she decided that she should sit with either the Ravenclaws or the Slytherins. There was still a level of calculation to the looks the Slytherins were giving her that she still wasn't comfortable with. So looking at the Ravenclaw table Yuki started to evaluate where to sit. Many of the faces looking at her had an element of 'how can I find out' that boded of interrogations. But then Yuki spotted a slightly frizzy blond head whose owner wasn't giving her that look, so she headed to the open seat next to the blond.

Jokingly she said, "How do I avoid the interrogation? Do I walk on my hands or do I turn into some mythic creature?"

Slightly protrusive blue eyes met hers and said,"I doubt that even turning into a crumple-horned snorkack could save you from the quizzing whizbees that want to get you."

"You're right. Your recommendation?"

"Sit here my nargle and wrackspurt infestations usually keep them at bay. Afraid to get them you know."

"They're afraid of nargles and wrackspurts," Yuki took a seat. At these words the Ravenclaws around them suddenly lost interest in Yuki and seemed pretend she and the other girl didn't exist. Yuki grinned and continued, "when its perfectly well known that all that is needed is a unique mindset and one is perfectly safe. It doesn't speak well of their creativity does it? Yuki Carson."

"Luna Lovegood" the girls blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

"A pleasure."

"For me too. When I heard about you I thought you'd be like them." she said waving her hand vaguely at her house mates."I guess I should have guessed if the hat named you Apprentice to the Four you'd be different."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment Luna. How about you tell me about yourself while we eat."

With that started an offbeat evening that made Yuki feel both challenged and amused. It turned out her and Luna's birthdays were five days apart. Luna had a bit of empathy and a bit of sight but had no control of either ability which made her into a bit of an oddball. Instead of trying to hide it Luna courageously embraced it. She also made an effort to seem vague so others wouldn't be intimidated by her intelligence. Yuki and Luna had other things in common as well. Luna had lost her mother so she could identify with Yuki's loss. After an hour of rapid interchanges many of which were nonsensical in nature and dinner, Yuki bade her new friend goodnight and went to join her aunt.

Minerva waited for Yuki to join her, like her niece she was aware of the differences between the apprentice and the students that would be most resented by the students. She had Yuki follow her to her quarters and shared her password of "Robert Burns."

Yuki followed her aunt into her rooms. She reflected that the red and gold of Gryffindor went well with the McGonagall tartan her aunt was so fond of. They sat down together on a settle near the fireplace.

Minerva began, "Yuki earlier today you said you came here because of fate. What did you mean?"

"Um..I've mentioned having the ability to see potential futures right?"

"Potential futures? Yuki all you've done is hint at having some sort of sight, but you haven't said much of anything and I would like some straight answers."

Yuki took a deep breath, held it then blew it out. "I am a seer. But unlike most seers I've met who see an event or a flow of time, my sight is different. My sight works in a couple of ways. The first and easiest to deal with is when I meet someone and I flash on them. Often it will activate when we shake hands, like last night when I met Hagrid. I know he's part giant. I know he got expelled as a boy from Hogwarts. I know he has a fondness for dangerous creatures. That fondness that made him get sent to Azkaban about a year and a half ago. I know most the students look down on him and that he drinks because he looks down on himself. I just know things about people sometimes. It's a reason I'm cautious about touching others. The second is when I see multiple possible futures in large flashes all at once. It usually takes me a while after I flash to sort it all out and decide how to act to get the best possible outcome."

"How do you...What do you mean decide...I mean isn't it arrogant of **you** to decide what's best."

"It does sound horribly arrogant doesn't it. Actually everyone can make decisions that affect future events, I'm just a little more aware of it. As far as what's best... When I was seven I made a decision based solely on what I wanted the outcome to be, I hurt a lot of people by doing that. As an empath I reaped what I sowed. I didn't make a decision that killed anyone or anything like that but it hurt them and me ever since I've made decisions differently. I've made tough choices that sometimes cost me a lot personally but that mostly helped others and made things better. It's the worlds toughest school of ethics, being an empath."

"Can you give me an example?"

Yuki swallowed hard. She'd expected this but she knew it would be hard."Dad's death. His SEAL team specialized in retrieving nukes from terrorists. It's highly classified stuff. A nuke is a highly dangerous bomb, think of a killing curse that can kill hundreds of thousands and_ reductos_ the area around it for miles and leaves behind a poison that lasts for years. I knew his team would run into trouble their intelligence was good but the area they were going into was challenging. I could have said something and changed things. In some of those scenarios Dad came home alive. But even in the ones that he came home in, at least six other people died. Sometimes the mission was blown altogether and the terrorists got their nuke. In those scenarios there were a million deaths because of where the terrorists set it off. By keeping my mouth shut, the mission objective was achieved and only one person didn't come home, my dad." Yuki finished with tears in her eyes.

Minerva felt shocked and though part of her wanted time to process, she could tell Yuki needed reassurance that her decisions had been sound. She opened her arms and Yuki lunged into the offered hug. Yuki cried on her shoulder for a few minutes. When her sobs quieted, Minerva asked"Better?"and offered a handkerchief.

"Much. I think I needed that." Yuki took the handkerchief and wiped away her tear and blew her nose.

"So what sequence of events led you to coming to Hogwarts?"

"About two weeks before Aunt Lorien died I had a vision. I knew something would happen to her but I didn't know what. I saw two main lines of possibility: one where Uncle John got custody after Mom and Dad died which seemed fine for the first seven or so years after that well...The magical and muggle worlds were at war. The coutries of the world were at war either internally or with their neighbors. Five years after that seventy percent of the world's population was dead and to be magical is an automatic death sentence. The other involved for me leaving everything familiar and coming here. I got the dogs and Yvaine almost immediately after that vision so I'd have something to hang onto... As to the future the next three years or so are still full of choices some of which could still lead to tragedy on a global scale but at least this way there's hope. I still don't have enough information to be more clear, but I know Harry Potter is a huge part of this."

Minerva swallowed hard and said, "Oh my, I guess the best help I can give you right now is information. I guess I should start twenty-five years ago..."


	19. Yuki's in Trouble

A/N: I cannot say I've been productive the last two days everyone at my house is sick and one computer died. RL strikes again! I hope everyone enjoyed the last two chapters and here's the next, enjoy!

Disclaimer: (silverfawkes eyes closed)I wish I were J., I wish I were J.K. Rowling, I wish I were J.K. Rowling.(opens eyes) Darn I'm not J.K. Rowling, so much for that idea...(in the distance Yuki howls with laughter.)

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 19 Yuki's in Trouble

It was almost curfew when Yuki returned to her quarters to take the dogs out for their last outing before morning. Fifteen minutes later on her way back in, she ran into Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris.

"What are you doing out of your dormitory? Students aren't allowed out after curfew. Students out after curfew are usually the ones making my job harder, setting up pranks, making messes, picking on my cat. What house are you? I don't see a crest on your robes. Who are you? Dogs? Dogs aren't allowed!"

Yuki stared at the snarling disheveled man in front of her. He reminded her of some of the homeless in D.C. His cat was hissing at the dogs that were minding their manners and ignoring the hissing cat. She didn't allow his verbal attack to unsettle her, instead she calmly answered him."I'm not a student, I'm the apprentice. I believe prefects don't necessarily have to be in the dorms after curfew and I believe the same rules apply to me. You must be Argus Filch, my Aunt mentioned you. She said you had a difficult job that you did very well, despite students making it difficult for you. My name is Yuki-himme Carson, I'm glad to meet you." Out of the corner of her eye Yuki watched as Mrs. Norris not getting the response she expected from the dogs stopped hissing and started sniffing. "As far as my dogs, I have special dispensation to have them. I was just on my way back to my room after taking them outside one last time before bed. After all it wouldn't do for them to have an accident that would need cleaning up in the castle, when you already have so much work to do. And they would never dream of hurting your cat. See." Yuki pointed at Mrs. Norris. Mrs. Norris having sniffed noses with Phoebe was now butting against Phoebe's chest and purring.

Surprised Mr. Filch said, "I never would have believed."

Yuki smiled politely at him and said,"Phoebe likes cats and oddly enough most cats seem to like her back. I know it's after curfew but the dogs really needed to go out, and I really would hate to make more work for you. After all as caretaker and custodian you undoubtedly have a vast amount of work even with the help of the house elves."

"Yes I do. I am surprised you recognize that. Most of the brats around here think nothing of adding to my workload, not to mention that thrice damned poltergeist. Pranks and such."

"Well Mr. Filch, I like to play pranks as much as some others, but I'll make you this promise. If I ever play a prank that makes a mess, I will clean it up. I will not leave it for you to do."

"You seem like a nice girl, and I guess it's okay if you run late now and again just don't make a habit of it!"

"Thank you Mr. Filch, goodnight." Yuki hustled the rest of the way to her quarters but had to backtrack after the central staircase moved and put her on the fifth floor. "Mental note to self," she muttered," find ways to avoid central staircase."

Yuki got to her quarters and was surprised when the studying witch said, "They're waiting for you." before swinging open to the password.

A mental 'crap' later, Yuki approached the painting of the four founders. "I apologize for my..."Yuki searched for the correct words.

"Disgraceful disobedience perhaps" snarled Salazar loudly.

"Salazar, she obviously had come to apologize perhaps we should let her finish," said Helga kindly while Rowena and Godric looked at Yuki aloofly.

Yuki grimaced, took a cleansing breath and planned her words."I suppose from your perspective those words do fit best, however there are reasons behind my disobedience and I would appreciate being able to share them."

Rowena and Godric now looked slightly mollified. Salazar still looked ready to explode while Helga calmly lifted her cup and sipped from it.

"Go on." Godric commanded.

"I don't know how aware you are of the changes occurring in the last eight hundred years or so, but in the last hundred fifty or so apprenticeship has not really been practiced the way it was in your time. I did not understand what I was agreeing to when the Hat named me Apprentice. Although my duty as a bound apprentice lay in staying here this afternoon, my understanding of that duty did not exist. There have been many changes since your time. Times are not the only things that have changed.

"My life has changed vastly in the last six weeks and today I was over set, I suppose you could say, by all the changes I've recently gone through. I had to spend a large amount of the day proving to a Professor that I could indeed fulfill my duties as assigned by the Hat, something I'm proud to say I succeeded at. I spent this afternoon learning about Hogwarts and what is expected of me. My reading this afternoon is what made me understand who you all are, and your role in this place. I had intended to speak with you before dinner but late this afternoon something else happened and I forgot to.

"Late this afternoon I had a vision it left me off balance and distressed, I did a strenuous workout and a long bath to collect myself following my vision, then after dinner I needed to speak with my Great-grand-aunt who is both deputy and a teacher here. I then needed to care for my dogs, they depend on me. I respectfully beg your pardon and will serve what ever penance you feel appropriate."

"You are a seer?" Rowena asked.

"Yes."

"Visions have been known to cause lapses in judgment. I expect you to share your vision with us but will demand no penance." said Rowena.

"It seems this afternoon was not entirely wasted if you have acquired an understanding of what is expected from you. No penance." Godric stated.

Helga concurred, "No penance."

"I am not a forgiving idiot." growled Salazar, "Nor did I miss the implication the world has changed. I name this penance. You will educate us on the changes in the world and society since the last apprentice."

"Oh boy, that may take a while. Magical or Muggle?"

"Both. " Salazar hissed.

"That really will take a while, since what I know of magical would fit in a single subject notebook. How long do I have to do it?"

"As long as it takes but I expect progress to be made each week."

"One crash course in history coming up," Yuki muttered to herself. " Oh well I wanted to learn it anyway." then she yawned.

"I would like to discuss your education thus far with you." said Rowena.

"I'm sure you would ." Yuki yawned. "Sorry. It's late and I'm a morning person by nature." she yawned again. "tomorrow after I run and before breakfast how about I answer questions then. And at least an hour tomorrow night. Okay?"

The four founders looked at the sleepy girl I front of them and knew even if she managed to stay awake and answer their questions the answers probably wouldn't make much sense. They looked at each other nodded and said "Alright. Go to bed now, we'll talk in the morning."

"Thanks. Goodnight."

Yuki awoke at her usual time, dressed and stepped into the main room. The founders were all asleep in the portrait. Yuki went over and whispered "Founders? I meant to ask yesterday, my run around the lake technically goes off school grounds is it okay if I do that? Are you awake?"

Three of the founders grunted, squinted, and groaned "It's not even dawn of course we're not awake. What's the meaning of this, come back at a civilized hour."

"Permission for my run?"

"Are you insane running at this hour?" Salazar hissed.

"Say yes and you get peace and quiet for another hour."

"YES damn you." Salazar snarled.

"The rest of you?"

"Alright just let us sleep." Helga and Rowena moaned.

Godric snored out something like a Yes but Yuki wasn't sure, she figured she had her bases covered though. Grinning at how easy that was she gathered the dogs and left the castle.

Salazar reminded her of Bear, one of the men on her dad's team. Dad had had the habit on early PT training days of making a small carafe of espresso strength coffee and taking it along. Bear could function without coffee,and on field ops he did, he just wasn't pleasant hence his handle of Bear.

Forty-five minutes later Yuki slipped back in fed her pets and got cleaned up and dressed for the day. At exactly one hour from the first wake up she was once again in front of the portrait. "Good morning."

"Well at least this time it's after dawn." groused Salazar.

"You were truthful when you said you were a morning person." Godric commented.

"Indeed" Helga and Rowena seconded.

"Well we have a little over an hour and a half before I need to go to the Great Hall." Yuki sat down with a brush and started brushing Phoebe. "While I brush I'll answer questions. How much has the Hat told you?"

"The Hat hasn't told us anything. The Hat can communicate wordless thoughts to Hogwarts, as can we. But we aren't connected to the Hat nor the Hat to us except through the link with the castle."

"Okay. Hmm..my masteries are in Occlumency, Legilimency, Potions and Arithmancy. I am the daughter of a muggleborn witch and a muggle. I grew up in the United States."

"The United States?" the founders all asked.

"Oh boy" Yuki took a deep breath, 'time to start on my penance.'


	20. The Making of a Good Friend

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. Since puppy dog eyes didn't work that well, perhaps Puss in Boots eyes(think Shrek 2), please review.

Disclaimer: **Glinda from Wizard of OZ: Wishing won't make you J.K. Rowling. silverfawkes. **But I write stories that are magical. **But you put them in the world she created, therefore you can't claim them. **Darn I'll have to try something else.

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 20 The Making of a Good Friend

When Yuki headed to breakfast she felt marginally pleased. She had fired up her laptop and confirmed that she could use the internet via communication satellites. Rowena had decided she satisfied with Yuki's intelligence and Yuki had given the founders a grounding in world geography. Not a bad start on her penance, now she just had to study history fast enough to stay one step ahead of her students. Tristan was down at Hagrid's and in theory she started classes today.

Yuki looked at the tables from the door of the Great Hall. A minute later a girl in green trimmed robes came alongside her and said,"What, are you afraid of us snakes? You've sat at every other table. Are you going to sit with us or are you to afraid of our reputation?"

"I was just waiting for an invitation. I assume you wish for me to sit with you." Yuki fought back a snicker at the taken aback look the girl gave her. "Are you going to introduce yourself? I'm Yuki-himme Carson and you are?"

The girl swallowed hard then said, "Daphne Greengrass."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Greengrass."

Despite an obvious uncertainty, Miss Greengrass led the way to the Slytherin table where they both sat down across for each other and started dishing up breakfast. Yuki had the feeling that formality would fit bettter than familiarity at this table. After they both had eaten a few bites Daphne said, "So you're related to Professor McGonagall, she's pretty strict."

"Yes. Although I have yet, to see much of that side of her."

"You're lucky she watches us Slytherins like a hawk. I wish she'd watch her lions as closely."

"You're saying she favors her house?"

"Yes, but all the teachers do really. I can't help but wonder what the teachers will do with you, who has no house."

Yuki reflected that the way Daphne said it, it was as if the world would end because no house could claim Yuki. She extended her shields slightly, Daphne was very uncertain of herself. She seemed afraid of the thought of being alone. Yuki glanced around out of the corner of her eyes and realized that rest of the Slytherins were shamelessly eavesdropping. "Indeed it's interesting to consider, you students they can give and take away points. Me they have to rely on being self-motivated because those means aren't really options."

"You're from the United States. I understand there's not much society there."

"Depends on what you mean by society."

"Purebloods of course."

Another piece of the puzzle, Daphne obviously believed family was everything. "Oh, I wouldn't know about that. I'm the daughter of a muggleborn witch and a muggle. Yes, I'm related to Aunt Min. But my great grandmother was a squib, not the cream of the pureblood crop. Besides how much truth is there in that anyway. I know plenty of stories where descendants disgraced their ancestors because they were degenerate, immoral, idiots rather then adding glory to the family name. I mean it's great if you have a family name but it's not everything. It's better to be known for your own accomplishments rather than those of your ancestors." Yuki smiled politely but inwardly nearly fell off her seat laughing as seventy-five percent of the Slytherins suddenly lost interest in her. She started betting that the first year Slytherins would give her trouble until she taught them better. Daphne had class though having extend the invitation she would finish what she started. Yuki could tell that the other girl was uncomfortable but she still was maintaining a polite expression and a civil conversation. Yuki took pity on her and quickly finished her breakfast. She excused herself and went to the dungeons to tend the still brewing potions.

After tending the potions she took the shortcut back to her quarters. When she got there she was surprised to see Barney. He handed her a sheet of paper, it was her schedule.

"Miss Yuki forgot to get her schedule."

"Oops. Not used to having one of these. Can you show me on my map where these classrooms are?"

"With pleasure, Miss Yuki."

Five minutes later Yuki felt confident she knew where to go."Thank you, Barney. I was hoping to talk to you about some stuff but I've got to get going or I'll be late to class. Can you come see me this afternoon when I get back here."

"Yes Miss Yuki."

Yuki got to transfiguration just in time.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor McGonagall."

"Who would like to explain to Miss Carson what we are working on? Miss Granger."

"We are learning to transfigure a hedgehog into a pincushion."

"Thank you a point to Gryffindor. Miss Carson please join Mr. Longbottom and Miss Brown."

"Yes ma'am." Yuki took her hedgehog and watched as Neville turned his hedgehog into a brown still moving pincushion. She took out her wand and focused on the change she wanted to make. She tapped her wand on the hedgehog saying"_exchanger erinaceinae". _The hedgehog changed, just not into a pincushion; a block of wood now sat on the desk. Yuki frowned. She tried to reverse it the block turned into a pine branch then into a vaguely hedgehog shaped block of wood. Lavender Brown was giving her a scornful look and Neville looked like he was fighting a grin of major proportions. Yuki went up and got another hedgehog to try again, only to get similar results. Shrugging off her failure, she got one more hedgehog. Towards the end of class her aunt finally arrived at their desk. She looked at their work and said "Mr. Longbottom improvement but you still need more work. Miss Brown if you paid as much attention to your schoolwork as you do your male class mates you would have no difficulty in getting exceeds expectations for your grade. Where is your attempt Miss Carson?"

"There," said Yuki pointing to the stack of three wooden blocks. She couldn't decide to smile or not at her aunt's dismayed expression.

"You need to study more."

"Yes, ma'am." Yuki watched as her aunt effortlessly changed the blocks back into hedgehogs.

Minerva checked her watch. "Class dismissed."

Yuki sighed and picked up her belongings. She hoped she didn't do this badly in defense this afternoon.

Neville looked at her."I don't get it."

"What ?"

"Why did they make you an Apprentice? You don't seem to know that much."

"The Hat named me Apprentice because I know lots about potions,arithmancy and mental magic. And it thought I would learn fast enough the stuff I don't know like transfiguration, herbology, history of magic that kind of stuff. But I could really use some help."

"You help me with potions and I'll help you."

"You have got a deal."

"Good let's go get lunch. Professor Moody said something last week about teaching us to resist the Imperious curse starting this week."

Together they entered the Great Hall for lunch. Yuki spent most of lunch quizzing Neville to see if she had as much ground to make up in defense as she did in transfiguration. The good news was that due to a few bad teachers she didn't.

Neville said,"It's a pity Harry 's so tight with Ron and Hermione. He's great at defense. If he'd tutor you you'd be caught up in no time. Let's compare schedules and figure out when we can study together." Neville got distracted when he looked at her schedule, Yuki didn't have Charms class on her schedule. Instead there was a block listed as Potions 1 Gryffindor Hufflepuff and where his schedule listed Potions 4 hers listed Potions 1 Slytherin Ravenclaw. He also noticed a small block on friday evening listed as Charms IS."What's this?"

Yuki looked. "I'm doing charms as an independent study. Friday evening is when I meet with the professor and we check my progress, set new goals, and stuff."

"That's different."

"Yeah well charms is another area where I'm strong. It's a good thing too, it freed up the blocks I needed to teach my second potions class."

"I can't even begin to imagine. How come you've got so many classes with Gryffindor? I mean except for Ancient Runes, Charms, Astronomy and Potions you're with Gryffindor."

"It's probably because of Aunt Min.

"Yeah right, Aunt Min. I'm still trying to get my head wrapped around Professor McGonagall as Aunt Min. Strange. Well, we have fifteen minutes before Defense. We could-"

I've got one thing I need to do before class I'll see you there." Yuki jogged back to her quarters and let Sorsha and Phoebe out. They followed her down to where Tristan was and she told them "Go play!" she waved to Hagrid and jogged back to the defense classroom. She walked in and took a seat next to Neville a second before Professor Moody entered from his office.

The next two hours were a study in nerves for Yuki. Something was wrong about Professor Moody, she couldn't figure out what it was. She didn't think it was his prosthetics. She'd been around people with those before, and the engineer in her wanted to get hold of his and improve them. His use of a flask in the middle of class didn't seem quite right either. But what disturbed her the most was his doing the Imperious Curse on her classmates. Somehow he seemed to be enjoying what he was doing a little to much. When he 'd cast it on Harry Potter that changed, something different happened. Harry had fought the curse. Yuki lowered her shields to try to figure out what was bothering her. From Harry she felt a stubborn questioning of the order, from Moody she felt indignant rage and a gruding respect. She snapped her shields back into place.

Class came to an end but before Yuki could leave Professor Moody called her over and gave her the assignments the other students had already turned in. "You've got a fortnight to get up to speed Apprentice."

"Yes, sir" she answered, then as if a werewolf were on her heels she bolted from the classroom. To her surprise Neville was waiting for her in the corridor.

"So what's next for you Miss Carson?"

"Neville you know you can call me Yuki, right?"

He blushed and said, "Okay."

"What I'd like is to find the kitchens and liberate a snack. I forgot to grab a piece of fruit at lunch for later."

"You're in luck I just happen to know where they are and how to get in ." he led the way to the door right of the main staircase, and down the hall until they were in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit. He reached out and tickled the pear, a handle appeared and he opened the door. "After you."

Yuki and Neville sat down in the kitchen and the elves served them a high tea, complete with tea sandwiches, scones, tea and dessert. Yuki got the impression Neville was used to teas like this because he started making small talk but seemed to time his questions perfectly so she wasn't chewing when it was time to answer."You've done this before."

Neville gulped and nodded. At her go on look, he mumbled., "I'm heir to a pureblood light family. My grandma who raised me expects certain things. She was very pleased when the Hat sorted me into Gryffindor. I was expecting to be in Hufflepuff."

"Why do you say that like it's a put down? The Hufflepuffs I've met seem nice, in fact I was planning to sit with Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones again tonight."

"I didn't mean it like that." Neville blushed again."I mean Puffs are regarded as loyal and hardworking but nothing outstanding, get it?"

"So you feel there's nothing outstanding abut the Hufflepuffs and yourself."

"Sort of..."

"Neville, it's my experience that people, all people, are created with at least one area were they excel. It's up to us as individuals to find where it is that we shine."

"Mine's probably herbology."

"Great! I know the properties plants bring to potions but cultivating them is a complete mystery and I'd rather not walk into class next Monday feeling like an idiot. Let's look at the schedule again and figure out when we can study together. I'll help you with potions and you can help me with everything else."

"Hey! You're getting the better end of this bargain. You can't be that bad at Charms if they're letting you take it as an independent study."

"True, okay I'll help you with potions and charms, you help me with the rest. Look on it as an early review for your OWLS."

"Funny the teachers have all started piling on the work for exactly that reason. I think the only Gryffindor doing well with the workload, is Hermione."

"I've met her but I don't think she likes me much."

"She's probably jealous. You with your masteries. She doesn't realize your pants at everything else."

"Thank you so much. If it weren't true I'd probably hit you."

"Anytime."

"What to the thanks or the hit?"

Neville blushed at the implication before answering, "the thanks of course."

When the last bite had been eaten, they left he kitchen after thanking the elves.

"How did you learn where the kitchens are?" Yuki asked.

"My dad's school journal, he learned from Harry's dad. Where are you going?"

"I'm headed to the potions lab. I've got a lot of work to do. What about you?"

"Mind if I tag along? We still need to workout study times."

"Go ahead. I've got open slots after history tomorrow before potions, the weekend, Monday afternoon, Tuesday afternoon,and evenings except Tuesdays and Fridays."

"I've got the same open slot tomorrow morning and Tuesday afternoon and the weekend."

"Okay, Let's plan tomorrow morning and Tuesday afternoon." They arrived at the potions classroom it was empty. Yuki immediately headed to the private lab. Neville followed her hesitantly.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"Of course."

Neville watched as she lowered the heat and removed the self stirring charm from the Wolfsbane. She skimmed off the foamy froth and added the next ingredient stirring it twice. She moved to the Veritaserum and added the valerian petals and moonstone powder in alternating spoonfuls interspersed with six clockwise strokes between additions. He noticed the strokes were exactly the same each time. She then set a time alert spell so she would be able to add the next ingredient at the precise moment she was supposed to.

"Done, except the dishes." She took the three crucibles she had emptied to a sink and washed them.

"What are those potions?"

"Wolfsbane and Veritaserum. The Wolfsbane should be ready for the full moon next week and the Veritaserum will be done on November fifth.

"Whoa. You are definitely better than me at potions. We're working on antidotes right now and well, I'm pants at potions."

"Tell you what Tuesday we'll meet in my potions classroom and I'll take you through it step by step. I've got to go. I'll see you in the morning if I don't see you at dinner. Bye Neville.

"Bye Yuki."


	21. Confrontations and Comfort

A/N: I hope all my readers are well, and I hope they will reward me my work in writing by writing a review. Press the green button on the bottom and type it's not hard. This chapter has some bad language, be prepared.

Disclaimer: Silverfawkes: Gandalf do you know how I can claim this as mine? **There is no magic that can achieve that silverfawkes, I'm afraid you must admit that this world you write in belongs to J.K. Rowling. **Darn it I was hoping...

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 21 Confrontations and Comfort

When Yuki got back to her quarters, she quickly changed into some of her casual witches wear. While she had been teaching them geography this morning they had said a few things regarding her questions about the charter and after having thought about it at various moments during the day she wasn't happy with her conclusions. She wanted to make sure her conclusions were correct. She went to talk with the founders.

She didn't even get a chance to ask them when the barrage of questions started.

"So who is on the Wizards Council?"

"I don't know."

"Who's in charge of the wizarding world then?"

"I don't know."

"What laws are in place?"

"I'm not sure."

"The Hat had to have made a mistake, no one this ignorant could possibly know enough about magic to be an apprentice. Do you know anything of use to us? Or should we just consign you to the kitchens for the next seven years." Salazar hissed menacingly.

"I may not know squat about the wizarding world, I only officially joined it three days ago. But knowing how to find out what we want to know? You'd better believe it. In fact I would love to go right now and get started. With your permission?"

"YOU are a DISGRACE," Salazar shouted.

Rowena and Godric looked troubled but said nothing. Helga said, "Salazar you are being cruel she is our apprentice."

"But what possible use is she? She doesn't attend us, and she doesn't know enough to tell us anything."

"Attend you? I have frigging been in class, and have been doing what I am supposed to do. Maybe I don't follow the model of apprentices of your day, but the world is very different now"

"So you keep saying, but you don't say how."Godric stated.

"Apprenticeships that are basically indentured servitude are no longer legal in the muggle world, at least in civilized prosperous countries. They're regarded as being a little to close to slavery. Which by the way is also outlawed. Something the wizarding world has yet to embrace. I lived a life very out of touch with magic in the States. My mom was famous for her potions but didn't like the prejudice of the wizarding world, so we lived as muggles with my dad. Who, oh my, was a muggle. I am an empath so when I was little, I knew all of six people all of whom are dead now. I have lost or left behind just about everything I hold please excuse me for not kowtowing to you, **oh **esteemed founders. I'm still trying to balance myself."

"You dare address us in that manner. I should..." Salazar snarled.

"Shut the fuck up,"yelled Yuki as she raised her hand towards the painting.

"Yesterday, I had a vision. My vision showed two paths that lie before us. This vision is actually a continuation of a vision I had two years ago. Two years ago my choices were staying with the man who is effectively my godfather when my parents died, or leaving the familiar and coming here. The difference? Staying I damned the magical world and seventy percent of the rest of the world population to death, leaving all I hold dear, means a chance, just a chance mind you, to save them. The vision yesterday leads me to one conclusion I need to learn as much as I can as fast as I can so I can make sense of it. The world is a much different place than it was when you last had contact with it and I'm willing to teach you everything I learn. But goddamnit, you need to give me a chance to learn it first. You were the best, smartest, savviest, wizards and witches of your age, having you here could be the best thing possible or if you try to hang onto what used to be, the worst; the end of magic and us all. Maybe hearing of an apocalyptic vision doesn't bother you, but having them sure as hell bothers me.

"Salazar, between what my vision showed me and what Aunt Min told me yesterday. Your heir is one of the movers and shakers behind all this. Thirteen years ago he was stopped but apparently he had some Dark Magic to preserve himself. He's planning to start things again. Harry Potter is the linchpin. He's the sole fucking hope of the blinking world. The Headmaster of Hogwarts needs to be training him but instead he's keeping him in the dark. I don't know why. This whole situation is on a razor's edge of going FUBAR and I bloody well don't have enough frigging intell to know what to do.

"So instead of sitting here listening to an old stupid painting ask me questions I don't know answers to and insult me. I'm taking my cat and my books outside where I can study in peace and hopefully start accomplishing something towards saving the bloody world. I suggest you four pull your heads out of your...wizarding pride and decide what is truly important. I'll talk to you... later."

Yuki took her book bag and emptied it. She jumped when Barney popped in front of her. "Miss Yuki wanted to speak with Barney."

Yuki took a deep breath."Oh yes, Barney I almost forgot. I was hoping to ask the elves to stock my kitchenette with some staples so I can make my own breakfasts and snacks." Yuki saw Barney's eyes well up with tears and winced."Barney the house elves make wonderful English food. I'm just used to a greater variety of cuisine and I'm used to eating more than three times a day. I don't want to make more work for the kitchen elves. I'm positive they're busy if my visit to the kitchen today is anything to go by. I'm just one person and I know how to take care of myself. So I'd really appreciate it if my kitchenette could get stocked. I'll write out my list and you elves could just add it to your shopping for the school okay?"

"You don't have what you need."

"Yes I do. There's still one trunk I haven't unpacked. It has the stuff from my kitchen back home."

"But us elves..."

"Make wonderful meals for hundreds of people and do the laundry and help Mr. Filch clean the whole castle. I don't want to make more work for you."

"But us elves loves work!" Barney wailed.

Yuki stopped and considered. "I'll make you a deal. I promise to eat lunch and dinner in the Great Hall and breakfast on the weekends if you'll let me make my own during the week, or I could just make arrangements to make all my meals myself."

Barney stopped wailing and considered. He knew from helping her unpack two days ago Miss Yuki was more stubborn than most wizards. Hogwarts, herself had changed the configuration of the rooms to Miss Yuki's wishes. Taking the first option would certainly not make the elves happy. But Button the elf in charge of the kitchen would prefer it to Miss Yuki depriving herself of their services altogether; something she was stubborn enough to do if provoked. "All right we stocks the kitchenette, **we **cleans up after you cooks, and you shares your recipes with Button. You show me you haves what you needs, and I make sure you is being truthful. Has Miss Yuki been in a magic kitchen before?

Sensing victory Yuki didn't want to lose ground. "I can't say I have but I'm sure I can figure it out."

"Barney is showing Miss Yuki since she's being a bad, stubborn witch. Because she is usually nice and kind to elves.

"Okay." Yuki hid her amusement as Barney gave her the promised tutorial and unpacked her kitchen paraphernalia. She was even more amused when everything fit in her small kitchenette when it had filled a kitchen four times the size back in the States.

Barney was reluctant to admit it but Miss Yuki did indeed have everything she could need to cook for herself."You was being truthful about having what you need. Saturday morning early you come to kitchen with your list and recipes and Button will talk to you."

"Thank you, Barney."

"You isn't welcome, Miss Yuki." He popped out.

Yuki grinned at her victory. Then she frowned at the painting over the mantle. She resumed her earlier plan. She loaded _History of Magic_and her Ancient Civilization text into her book bag along with a spiral notebook and some pencils. She called Yvaine and left her quarters. On their way outside Yuki noticed Yvaine eying a student's pet rat. Before she let Yvaine down she cast a charm that would compel Yvaine not to hunt any creature that smelled of people. Yuki kept a eye on her cat as they wandered down to Hagrid's. Tristan, Sorsha, and Phoebe cheerfully greeted their feline companion and the four of them started playing something like tag. Yuki found a tree to lean against and started studying. She soon lost herself in the rhythm of reading, marking, questioning and note taking. The next thing she knew her pets were pouncing on her as the sun set.

She quickly gathered her belongings and her pets and returned to the castle. She fed her pets and went down for dinner carefully avoiding even a glance at the painting above the mantle. At dinner she sat with Hannah and Susan again. The dinner conversation was relaxed, Yuki answered some questions the girls had on their potions homework and the girls shared school gossip about who liked who. Yuki didn't participate but she listened closely as after all you never knew where vital information would come from. After dinner she gladly met Aunt Min near the door and followed her to her quarters.

"So Yuki how was your first day?"

"Some good some bad. The worst is I think I'm in trouble with the founders especially Salazar. I feel utterly incompetent at the classes I had today. And there's something off about Professor Moody, don't know what though. Up side is I think I've found at least three potential friends so I think I can manage."

"I'll help you with transfiguration, come see me Saturday morning."

"What time? I'm supposed to meet with Button in the kitchen early."

"Ten o'clock work?"

"Should. Oh and I've been meaning to ask can you get permission from the Headmaster for me to swim in the lake?"

"But it's cold."

"I'll wear my wet suit. I haven't been swimming in a week, I'm going into withdrawal. I may die of deprivation only you can save me," she grinned. "Save me, Aunt Min save me."

"Aye I'll save you, you saucy minx. Why are the founder's mad at you?"

"To start with I ignored them the first day."

"They're a portrait."

"Funny that was my same reaction, but there's a lot more to it than that. How aware are you of what being an Apprentice of the Four really means?"

"I skimmed the relevant sections of the charter before the meeting that first day."

"Did you notice I'm basically an indentured servant for the next seven years?"

"**What**?!? No I didn't, that's..."

"Archaic, perhaps? This morning I started teaching the founder's what I knew of today's world starting with something I knew, geography. While I taught them I asked some questions I had about the more Obscure parts of the charter especially the parts relating to the Apprentices. It took a while but at lunch it finally sank in, my life until I'm twenty belongs to Hogwarts. Literally. I have to have the permission of my masters to leave school grounds or to do anything other than my work. The portrait holds my masters at least most of them. It is loosely connected to Hogwarts herself. The Hat is my other master. In theory Hogwarts is my ultimate master and in two or so years I should be connected enough to the castle that she can use me to speak. Joyful, joyful right. It gets better, I am 100 % answerable to them. My penance for ignoring them yesterday I have to bring them up to speed on the world. That wouldn't be too bad except Salazar is an impatient...I don't think I should finish that. Anyway I came in this afternoon and they basically attack me because I can't answer the questions they asked. I blew it and I ranted at them about yesterday's vision. Rowena had asked about it but I doubt very much they wanted me swearing at them, which I kinda did. Hardly the even temper I'm known for. But the stakes are so high and Salazar was such a ...."

Minerva was concerned, Yuki was right she didn't usually blow up. The vision she had yesterday, what little Minerva had managed to pry out of her, was undoubtedly traumatic. Then to find herself virtually a slave added to the general stress Yuki was under from her parents death and suddenly changing homes it was a surprise she wasn't under heavy sedation at St. Mungo's. Minerva fought with a sudden strong desire to go yell at a certain painting. She decided distraction might do wonders for both their tempers."Enough about that. Tell me about these new friends. I noticed You with Luna Lovegood last night..."

"Yeah I hit it off with her at dinner, she's different but cool. Neville Longbottom has agreed to tutor me in return for my tutoring him in potions. We're set to meet after History of Magic tomorrow and on Tuesday afternoon. I'm thinking of inviting Luna to join us if her schedule permits."

"Do that, Luna's transfiguration is better than Neville's. And the third potential friend?"

"Daphne Greengrass"

"She's a Slytherin."

"Yeah so?"

"Well..."

"Well what, Aunt Min." seeing her aunt's expression Yuki could sense a struggle."I know from something Daphne said, that the Slytherins have an unsavory reputation. But you must remember Aunt Min I am all four. Cunning and ambition serve a purpose. The trick is to not let them be twisted to evil, because they are among the easiest emotions to twist. Dislike and fear from others could drive some of those in Slytherin house towards evil, especially if it has it's roots in stereotypical prejudice. Besides I liked Daphne she's more than what you see on th surface."

"You think so? She never seemed...She always struck me as a rather Hufflepuffish Slytherin. She toes the pureblood line her father spouts rather well. He's the biggest pureblood bigot I've ever had the misfortune to meet, he's minor nobility and I've never seen Daphne put a toe anywhere he didn't approve first.

"I don't think that alone would get Daphne into Slytherin. She's more than she seems, she just needs to wake herself up."

"Well if you're certain I'll try to give her opportunities. It's eight fifteen. A couple of things then you should go, I don't want you out after curfew because of the dogs."

"A bit late for that Aunt Min."

"What?"

"I ran late last night and almost got in trouble with Mr. Filch."

"Almost? There is no almost, when it comes to Argus and students out after curfew."

"Phoebe turned Mrs. Norris up sweet. From what I overheard at the Hufflepuff table this evening, she's regarded as a demon incarnate. I doubt Mr. Filch likes anyone who dislikes his cat and vice versa."

"No doubt." Minerva's lips twitched as Yuki continued.

"Of course it probably helped I commiserated about his workload and promised if I played a prank that made a mess I would clean it up."

"I see, Mrs. Norris wasn't the only one turned up sweet."

"Aunt Min are you implying something?" Yuki grinned. "Like I, your poor sweet orphaned niece, would ever do anything?"

"I notice you didn't claim innocence. Maybe if you hadn't reminded me a bit ago there's some Slytherin in you, you could persuade me but I know better. Albus wanted me to tell you your potion classes start next week. I have something for you, here's a syllabus showing all the transfigurations taught up through OWLs and a listing of books that show the theory behind each. Hopefully that will help you. How are your online classes?"

"I started working on one of them today. The Ancient Civilizations class I'll have two papers and three tests to do, I figure if I'm studying history it makes sense for me to study muggle concurrent with magical. Aunt Min thanks for tonight I needed it."

"Give me a hug and off with you. Take your dogs out and then write your uncle."

Yuki felt happier after her evening with her aunt and decided writing the folks back home was an excellent idea. After taking the dogs out and getting ready for bed she took her laptop into the bedroom. She opened it and started composing an email.

_Hi everyone,_

_I write to you from the wilds of Scotland. Aunt Minerva and I got here safe and sound. Tristan, Sorsha, Phoebe and Yvaine were fine when we picked them up from quarentine. The school here is a bit different than I expected. I got roped into being an assistant chemistry teacher_, _which had the side benefit of quarters large enough for the pets. It was fate! Student dorms would have been dire. I'm now living in a castle next to a loch. Everything I shipped here that I thought I would store, has been placed in my quarters so it is starting to feel like home. I'm starting to make friends but I definitely miss all my old ones so you can't get out of writing. It's good I set up my laptop for comsat access or there would only be snail mail. Hogwarts is remote. Speaking of snail mail here's how you send stuff to me:_

_Yuki-himme Carson at Hogwarts School Hogsmeade, Scotland_

_c/o: Bennington's Mail Service_

_7542 Coventry Lane_

_Edinburgh, Scotland_

_The weather here is colder than I expected so warm stuff for Christmas. I have a great run round the loch and the views are spectacular. I'll send pictures next time. I still need to find my camera. The only drawback to this place is its remoteness. I think I'm adjusting well. Love to you all I miss you. Yuki_

When Yuki finished she sent it and then shut down her computer. She hoped for a better day tomorrow and fell asleep.

A/N: I don't know how it happened Yuki and the founders hijacked the story at the beginning of this chapter. My Slytherin says Yuki probably has PMS.


	22. Interlude the Founders

A/N: To my readers who have said Yuki's to smart for her own good, how good of you to notice. It will get her in trouble later. She is a combination of typical forced to grow up to soon teen, someone who is used to being the smartest person in the room, and (as if kiss of death to being reasonable) has foresight how can she not have an obnoxious side. To those of you who are wondering when Harry will become more than a token appearance I'm mostly following canon until the Goblet spits out Harry's name so Harry right now is doing his usual thing with Ron and Hermione.

Disclaimer: Matt Mantrell can you think of a rhyme to make this mine? **Silverfawkes why do you always want to claim this is thine, There is no rhyme to take what is J.K. Rowlings and make it thine.**

Harry potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 22 Interlude: The Founders

The four founders in their portrait were growing disturbed. It was afternoon and their apprentice had been absent from her chambers since leaving for breakfast.

Their last apprentice, Geoffrey Fitzraven had spent hours with them leaving only for the hours he did his duty in the castle infirmary. They had taught him all they could impart on magic, politics, and the world and everything in it. Their link with the castle had given them knowledge they imparted to him. When he had finished his seven years it had been a bittersweet farewell, he had come back twelve years later as headmaster and he had guided the school through the turbulent years of the Plantagenets.

This time their ability to impart political knowledge was severely compromised. Six hundred-fifty years ago based on the date their apprentice had told them this morning; there had be an attack on Hogwarts by a large force of muggle intent on killing and burning the witches. Their portrait had been mistakenly been placed into a crate with several other paintings while repairs were made to the castle. The crate had been placed by mistake into the room of requirement. Due to the nature of the room they lost touch with the castle and had no idea how much time passed while in that crate. It had come as a surprise when just before midday some house elves had opened the crate , cleaned the portrait and hung it in a sun drenched room. Hogwarts had managed to impart that the Hat had chosen an apprentice. But the long absence of the portrait from her walls made communication nearly impossible. Which left the apprentice as their only source of information, their missing source.

Godric counted himself as a man's man. His initial impression of the apprentice was that of courage and sense, forthright and fearless after all she'd stood up to his sarcastic cousin. But her long absence made him question that impression. She was after all female and what little history she had managed to find out made him believe having strength was going to be paramount especially when one considered how much more powerful muggles had apparently become. How were they to teach an apprentice if she never was there? He started to pace the room in the painting and wish their connection to Hogwarts was strong enough that the door in the room would let them roam the castle as it had in the past.

Helga smiled as her cousin started pacing the room. It was good to see him once again preparing for action. Helga wasn't sure of what to think of the new apprentice. She seemed to had the intelligence, the bravery, and the cunning to satisfy her cousins but Helga was concerned with the girl's heart. Strongly empathic in life she had been surprised when she awoke in the portrait to still able to sense the emotions of others. She smiled as she remembered her awakening. Salazar had been so apologetic for the distance he had made between himself and the other founders. Helga assured him she understood, he had for once in his life allowed his heart to lead. She was just glad he had not done what he had threatened to do when he had left, she had never been more relieved than when she'd awakened to his apology.

Rowena sat quietly and pondered their situation. Their apprentice said she understood more of what was expected but she obviously needed someone to tell her their exact expectations because this continued absence was unacceptable. Rowena thought about the effect the long absence from the walls had had on the communication spells with Hogwarts and wondered how long it would be before their apprentice would be able to recast the original spells. She was certainly intelligent but how powerful was she? Why did she seem so antagonistic? She had seemed close to the older witch the day before what was their relationship? She had asked questions about the apprentice bonds, didn't she know what they were before agreeing? The hat was only supposed to chose someone with a well established personality as apprentice had it's enchantments faded and had it made a mistake?

Salazar sat and stewed. He hated inaction unfortunately that is exactly where he and his cousins were stuck. He didn't know if the apprentice was just stupid or if there was some other reason for what was happening. Maybe if he? But what would her reactions tell them? The girl certainly had a basic understanding of people but she seemed far to like Godric in her views for his comfort. Far better he stew on future plots than his past.

Finally the girl entered the room and stood in front of them. Salazar acted on his plan and attacked. He watched every reaction, trying to provoke her as much as possible. Helga made a token attempt to stop him but Godric, bless him, joined in their long association enlightening him of Salazar's purpose. Much to their surprise a wave of magic flew from the girls hand and struck the painting. Much to the surprise of the founder's the girl continued to shout at them.

When she finished and stalked from the room, Helga said, "Do you realize what she just did?"

"She attacked us!"

"No, she silenced us. Good job cousin. No, I guess I don't mean that the sarcastic way I said it, because she just gave us the key to her heart. And what a magnificent heart it is."

" What do you mean Helga?" Rowena asked.

"Her vision. She cares for others more than herself. And power she has that in abundance. I definitely want to learn her personal history I wonder what the older woman that was here yesterday could tell us?"

"You're right Helga," Godric agreed. "I wonder how long before her spell wears off, did you notice it was wandless?"

"Most accidental magic is," pointed out Rowena.

"But does it last?" asked Salazar.

"We'll see. In the meantime, chess Salazar?"

"With pleasure Godric."


	23. Testing the Waters

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlings owns this playground...sigh..

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 23

Yuki awoke early and followed her normal morning routine with a few additions part of her still felt the fury of the day before so she pushed her morning run into an almost killing pace. She used the extra minutes for a brutal strength workout of sit ups, oblique crunches, push-ups and squats. As she struggled to recover her breath in the shower she wished that Uncle John were here. Katas were great for focus but did little to alleviate anger, punishing workouts helped but they just didn't work as well as a good spar for burning fury. She took her time cleaning up then went out to the main room.

"Founders." much to Yuki's surprise they said nothing. They glanced at her but said nothing. Well if they weren't going to talk to her that was fine, two could play that game. Yuki called the dogs to heel and left her rooms after collecting what she thought she'd need for her morning class.

She sat next to Luna at breakfast, both girls were mostly silent but Just before Yuki left for class the other girl gave her a hug and said, "Sometimes things happen for a reason, you just need time to see why things happen the way they do."

"Yeah I guess so."

An hour later when Yuki exited History of Magic she was furious once more. Surely Professor Dumbledore could see the ghost teacher needed to be retired forcibly. For the moment she had had it with the wizarding school. She had found out from Luna that she was only required to wear robes in class, so she told Neville she would meet him in the library in ten minutes. She slipped into her quarters and changed into gray camouflage cargo pants a black cami and a black henley. She switched her stuff from the side hanging book bag to her backpack then headed to the library When she walked into the library eight minutes later she felt like herself for the first time in days.

Neville arrived a few minutes later, he looked around for her and his jaw dropped when he saw what she was wearing.

Yuki wondered why he was so shocked. "What?"

"I..I've never seen someone wearing clothes like that."

"What no one here wears mundane?"

"No.. I mean yes, but they..." At Yuki's raised eyebrow Neville managed to stammer, "Muggleborns usually have some things that are similar to that...but most of the time they only wear them on the weekends ...and they generally speaking don't..um..fit quite that well. Except maybe Lavender's but she...umm... wears less."

Yuki looked at her companion's fiery countenance. She couldn't resist teasing him a little. "Why Neville are you blushing?" She smirked as he turned even redder. After a minute she took pity on him and said, "You have potions this afternoon right?"

"Yeah."

"Homework to be handed in?"

He fished it out and handed it to her.

Yuki read through it and although she kept her expression neutral she inwardly winced. "Well Neville I see some errors like here..."

Twenty minutes later they sat back. Neville for once felt semi-prepared for potions. Yuki had managed to explain the interactions of the ingredients in a way that made sense to him. "You know Yuki, I think the first years are lucky. You're a good teacher. I think I actually understand a potion for once."

"Thank you Neville. Don't envy them to much though. In some respects I'm probably going to be a much tougher teacher than Professor Snape."

Neville nodded. "I'll need to re-write the essay but before I do. I made a list of the plants we've studied so far in Herbology and I starred the ones we're currently working with. The greenhouses won't have a class after potions so I thought I could take you down and get you started with some identification or maybe tomorrow afternoon."

"Fabulous tomorrow afternoon will be best. Start your essay. I'm going to get some fresh air."

Yuki left for her quarters. She got a couple more books and a jacket. Sorsha and Phoebe had gone with Tristan to Hagrid's but he had a class starting after lunch so Yuki decided to collect them early. Yvaine leapt to her usual perch and purred. Yuki lightly rubbed her head against her pet and snagged her laptop. They went down to the kitchens and the elves there tried to get her to sit down, instead she persuaded them to pack her a picnic lunch and a snack for later. Out on the grounds Yuki took a deep breath. She looked around she really wanted to find a place that was out of the way but left her with a feeling of being perched. After collecting the dogs and a half an hour of searching she found it. She happily sat down and devoured her lunch then she started studying. She had four hours before she had to be in the potions lab, and she wanted to make them count.

Four hours later, Yuki quietly slipped into the potions classroom. Professor Snape saw her and other than a raised eyebrow indicated nothing. Trying to disrupt the class as little as possible Yuki skirted the classroom and went into the private lab.

Draco Malfoy noticed her and said, "What does that filthy mudblood think she is doing?"

To everyone surprise especially Malfoy's, Professor Snape said bitingly, "Five points from Slytherin for disrespect. Miss Carson is in my private lab with my permission brewing two master level potions you will be respectful of her Mr. Malfoy." Shortly after that as he traveled around the classroom the class was further surprised by Snape's "Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom, I'm surprised you have actually managed to brew an acceptable potion." Five minutes later Yuki left the private lab and replaced two crucibles on the shelf. Professor Snape addressed her,"Miss Carson can you enlighten Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnegan where they went wrong."

Yuki gave him a "who" glance, she then followed his gaze to the table near the door. The two boys' potion was canned pea green instead of bright orange. "They left out the skipperwing beetles sir."

"Correct. Thank you."

As Yuki slipped out Neville couldn't help himself, he grinned.

Harry quietly asked, "What are you smiling about Neville?"

"Malfoy actually lost points and we got an acceptable."

On reflection Harry agreed it was worth smiling about. He felt unsettled. He felt something whenever he saw the apprentice but he figured he'd never have a chance to get to know her. Hermione was too jealous of her and rather than rock the boat with Hermione, Harry just accepted he wouldn't have the opportunity to get to know her. He'd probably have more of a chance with the pretty Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang, than with Yuki-himme Carson.

As Harry helped Neville clean up he reflected it was a good thing that he and Neville had finished their potion a little early or his wandering attention would surely have ruined it. Cho Chang and Yuki-himme Carson had a lot in common both were smart, had dark hair, and athletic builds. He had thought his eyes would pop out when Yuki-himme had come into the classroom. The clothes she was wearing, they covered her but at the same time they hugged her amazing figure in a way that left little to the imagination. He wondered if all the girls in school had amazing figures under their robes because he hadn't expected that sort of figure from her when he saw her in robes. He thought about how lucky Neville was. Neville had gone to the library to study with her after History of Magic this morning. Harry fought to ignore the small quiver of jealousy he felt at Neville's having the opportunity to know her.

YPACXHJP YPACXHJP YPACXHJP

At dinner Yuki looked at the Slytherin table, there was one end that was empty so she sat there. She figured this would be a good gauge of how they viewed her. If she sat there and no one sat with her or if they tried to intimidated her into leaving it would answer her questions. She had heard Draco Malfoy's comment and she figured him as your basic pureblood bigot, not worth worrying about. She was surprised a few minutes later when Daphne Greengrass slid into the seat across from her. "Good evening Miss Greengrass."

"Good evening Miss Carson." Daphne's voice held a mixture of hesitance, disbelief, fear and uncertainty.

"Please call me Yuki."

"Why did you come back to this table? Don't you know most of the Slytherins believe in the purity of blood?

"I know most of them do, but I figure someone has to show them the error in their thinking and I am probably the only person here willing to do that. Besides you're speaking to me."

"I shouldn't. My father..."

"Would be unhappy? So why are you?"

"Because you're different, Professor Snape seems to like you."

"Maybe you want to decide for yourself?"

"Maybe." Daphne ate a few bites of her food. "What's it like? Growing up muggle?"

"I'm not sure, I know what you mean. It was growing up. I'm sure it wasn't that different from you growing up magical. People are people after all, the same doubts, fears, hopes, dreams, and expectations. Execution to get there are different but not the emotions. Besides it's not like I had a normal childhood."

"Oh I guess."They both ate some more. Yuki was quiet and let Daphne process. "When you sit with us you can sit next to me."

"Thank you Miss Greengrass."

"You can call me Daphne."

Yuki smiled warmly, "Thank you Daphne." They finished their dinners, Yuki would have stayed longer but she was expected by Professor Flitwick. "I have to go Daphne. It was nice eating with you, we'll have breakfast on Sunday."

"Okay bye Yuki."


	24. Elves, Transfiguration and Potions

Disclaimer: Please Merlin Please make this mine? Silverfawkes I cannot Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowlings and forever shall.

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 24 Elves, Transfiguration, and Potions

Yuki went up to Professor Flitwick's office when she got there she pulled her robe from her backpack, a wave of her hand later and it was unwrinkled and she pulled it over her clothes. Unbeknownst to her the Professor observed her actions. Wandless wordless magic he mused. "Good evening Miss Carson."

Yuki was startled by the tiny professor, "Good evening Professor."

"Come into my office. Minerva says your charms are somewhat hit or miss. So earlier I made a list of all the charms I teach. How about we go through and you demonstrate the ones you know." Two hours later they agreed to meet the next evening as well. Although she had to do many of them wandlessly, Yuki had demonstrated about a third of the list. She knew she'd be able to do another third as well which meant she only had a third more to learn. She and the professor had found themselves in a deep discussion of unconventional uses of simple charms that had been stimulating for both of them. Yuki returned to her quarters, pulled off her robes and ran the dogs out for their evening run. They walked back into her quarters as the evening curfew bell rang. Today had been a good day. She went over to the portrait.

"Went to class this morning and a more useless history class I've never seen. I spoke with another student and found out exactly what I need to study for herbology and I've started studying magical history on my own. I tended the potions I'm brewing for the potions master. I had dinner then attended my session with the charms professor. Tomorrow I meet with Button, have breakfast, then meet with my aunt about transfiguration which I will be studying before I meet with her. I'm supposed to meet with Neville in the green house after lunch so he can tutor me in Herbology. I'll be with the Potions Master from three to three forty-five, then I'll be at your disposal until dinner after dinner I'll be meeting with Professor Flitwick again. Questions? Criticisms?"

The founders in their portrait looked at her briefly then went back to their card game.

"Fine" Yuki snarled, "Good night." and she went to bed.

Godric looked at his cousins "She's more powerful than we thought the spell still hasn't collapsed. She's still mad at us too."

Helga grimaced, "I can't blame her, not if her life has been as difficult as her words last night imply. Add that to the the normal angst of adolescence and I would count on the anger lasting a while."

Rowena shrugged. "I wonder how long until she realizes she silenced us. At least it sounds as if she is being productive with her time."

Salazar was silent and frowning.

Godric prodded him. "What is it?"

"Did you see what she was wearing? It was... was-"

"Scandalous," Rowena and Helga said together.

"I don't know," drawled Godric. "Her flesh wasn't on open display and would imagine the boys in the castle found the view enjoyable."

Then he ducked as both his female cousins tried to hit him and called him "lecherous knave!"

When Yuki awoke the next morning she didn't dress in her normal sweats instead she planned a martial arts/dance workout . She took the dogs out only long enough for them to do their business before coming back in. She got into her remaining unpacked trunk and pulled out her CD player and several CDs She went into the dojo and cast silencing charms all around then cranked up the music. She combined dance with martial arts moves and just moved. Fifty minutes later as the music stopped she collapsed on the floor for a minute before cooling down with stretches. When she'd recovered she bathed and dressed. Once again she chose to go muggle blue jeans, lavender cami, purple and green print henley and a leather jacket, and boots. A fashionable ensemble if I do say so myself she thought as she ignored the castle mirror's differing opinion.

She printed off her staples list from the computer marked the quantities she wanted the elves to get, duplicated her recipe file and headed to the kitchen. When she got there she was met by Button. Most house elves she had met (not many) had been slender. Button was not. He was the largest house elf Yuki had ever seen.

"So you're the ungrateful witch."

Yuki bit her lip to hide a smile."Yes sir."

Button blanched. "You best not be calling me sir, Apprentice."

"I tell you what you call me Yuki and I'll call you Button then we'll both be happy."

"I guess that could happen. Barney tells me you aren't happy with the food. What can us elves do different so you is happy?"

"Button like I told Barney, I'm used to wider variety of food and more frequent meals." She set the recipe box down. "Look at these and you'll see what I mean." The recipe box had recipes collected from all over the world. "There are recipes from all over in there."

"Apprentice likes these foods?"

"Yes there's also the fact I like to cook."

"Apprentice wants elves to make all these foods."

Frowning Yuki had a sudden vision of all the dishes being served in the Great Hall at once. "Button I don't think the students would like that very much. Like I told Barney I would like to have the option to make my own meals. I'll still have lunch and dinner in the Great Hall most of the time. If once in a while one of those recipes found its way to the tables, well that would be wonderful but you elves already make good meals."

"But stubborn apprentice doesn't want to eat."

"Stubborn apprentice wants to cook her own breakfast and in between meal snacks but if stubborn elf keeps it up stubborn apprentice will happily make all her own meals." Yuki took a deep breath and noticed Barney standing a little ways behind Button pulling on his own ears. "Barney, what are you doing?"

"Punishing self, Miss Yuki."

"Why?"

Button answered. "Barney should have prevented this problem." Clearly casting blame on the smaller, younger elf.

Yuki met Barney's eyes and spoke, "Stop that immediately. Don't ever do that again. Barney, I regret having put you into this position. However," Yuki's gaze switched to Button and grew furious, "Button you are the elf in charge of the kitchen, you order the food. Since you won't do as I've **requested, **I will make it an order. You **will **order the food on this list and place it in the kitchenette of my quarters. **If you disobey** this order, I will ask Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall to put a more complacent elf in charge of the kitchen, is that **clear**?"

"Yes Apprentice." The oversized elf said in a slightly subdued tone.

"One more thing Button do not abuse your position by punishing Barney or ordering him to punish himself, or any other elf for things not in their control to do so is to be a bully and I **do not like** bullies. Understood?" Yuki backed her voice with her projective empathy.

"Yes Apprentice." Button almost whimpered.

Yuki noticed several elves looking at them. When her eyes met theirs they immediately dropped their eyes except an elderly female elf who smiled. Yuki decided it might be better if she left the kitchen. She sat at the deserted Hufflepuff table and was surprised when a stack of blueberry pancakes appeared along with some apple compote and vanilla yougurt in front of her. A goblet of pumpkin juice and a goblet of water appeared. Yuki wasted no time she pulled out_ Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration,_ and read up on the theory of the first three transfigurations on Aunt Min's list, and started to eat,

Two hours later students started to wander in for breakfast. Yuki packed up and moved to Aunt Min's classroom. She pulled out her wand and practiced wand movements and incantations. Thirty five minutes later Aunt min came in and they worked. An hour and a half later Yuki called a halt because she was hungry.

Minerva was very pleased. "Yuki you've done very well two new transfigurations in only an hour and a half."

"More like four. Don't forget my time before you got here."

"Still that's faster than many students get them."

"If you say so."

"I do. Shall I call Missy for a snack?"

"Heck yes."

"Missy a snack here please. Yuki anything in particular?"

"An apple, some crackers and either a bit of cheddar cheese or peanut butter. Oh and some water."

"Well Yuki when I saw Filius at breakfast he was very complimentary. He said you got through a third of the charms list."

"Yes and I figure I'll get through another third before I'm done."

Missy appeared with the snack which Yuki quickly devoured. Ten minutes later snack gone, Minerva could still see tension in her niece. "How are things?"

"The founder's still aren't speaking to me I'm fine with that. I'm still pissed at the whole indentured thing. I mean crap the Hat should have said something instead of just doing it. But that's neither here nor there. Studies are going well, I plan on taking two thirds tomorrow to do do my online classes. I'll read the book for my lit. class and start the research for the Ancient Civ. paper. I'm working on Herbology this afternoon with Neville. And I have to check on the potions but I told the Founders I'd be at their disposal after that until dinner. After that..."

"You're finishing with Filius. Seems like you're staying busy. Have you sorted anything with regards to your vision?"

" I... I don't know enough. Harry Potter is the lynch pin. I need to help him but I have no idea how. See what you can find out Aunt Min. I'm studying as much as I can but even so another set of eyes never hurt."

"I will. Are you ready for your classes next week?"

"That's what I'll be doing tomorrow after dinner."

"Well I guess I should let you study Shall we do this again next week?"

"Yeah I think so, if not sooner say Wednesday night."

"That could work. See you later Yuki."

"Bye Aunt Min." Yuki went to her quarters and collected the animals. She swung down by the kitchens to collect another picnic and snack for two.

The old female elf from that morning cheerfully gave her a hamper that had both lunch and a tea for later in it. "Apprentice did good thing this morning. Button is getting to be an over proud house elf about time someone took the starch from his tea towel."

Yuki snorted at the old elf's words, "You're welcome. Call me Yuki or if you aren't comfortable with that Miss Yuki as Barney does. And you are?"

"Florrie, Miss Yuki."

"Thanks for the hamper Florrie. Could you let Neville know?"

"You write note. I'll get it to him."

_Neville I'll meet you in the green house. I've got tea for after.-Yuki_

Yuki handed the note to Florrie. "Thanks." As Yuki exited the kitchen she noticed two elves in clothing ad wondered. The pets once more in tow she stepped out of the castle and and went to her perch. Once there she pulled out Neville's list and her _1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi_ and got started an hour later she had what she hoped was a basic grasp of the plants she and Neville would be studying that afternoon. She stopped ate her lunch then she and the pets meandered to the greenhouses.

Neville met her just outside Greenhouse four. Together they went in and Neville demonstrated the techniques Professor Sprout had already shared with the class. Yuki did as she was shown and had Neville quiz her on what she had read. Then Yuki shared with him how the various plants they were studying could be used in potions and the things not to mix them with. When they finished Yuki pulled out the hamper and they shared tea and snacks. Yuki checked her watch then asked, "Neville could you take the hamper back to the elves I need to get to the lab."

"Sure."

"Okay bye."

Yuki got to the lab and was surprised to see Professor Snape waiting for her. "Professor Snape, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I don't like suck ups Miss Carson. Students here, unless in my house, don't count meeting me as a pleasure; so I must ask myself what is it you want."

"The pleasure of intelligent conversation in a subject I know, instead of something I'm studying madly to catch up in."

Snape sniffed but followed her into the lab and observed as she added the next ingredient to the Wolfsbane and turned up the heat and once again set a time spell. She then moved to the Veritaserum and started adding the powdered lily root. She did two precise stirs clockwise followed by one counterclockwise for every fourth of the powder. She then took the empty crucibles washed them then sat and waited until the Wolfsbane was ready in thirty minutes for the next step.

Yuki and Professor Snape sat in silence for five minutes before Snape couldn't handle the silence longer. "So what potion did you wish to talk about?"

"Actually mom and my godmother had an idea for a series of potions to help heal long term spell damage but they both died before they could complete it. I wanted to finish it as a memorial to them."

"What kind of spell damage?"

"Primarily nerve and brain damage."

"So like Cruciatus damage?"

"Well I suppose for that too. I'm kinda stuck though. It's designed to be delivered in five installments. Some topical, some internal you start with a base of Hydrochloric acid add one gram of unicorn horn..."

Snape listened carefully and in his mind he went through the reactions she spoke of. Some of the ingredients she was suggesting were muggle in origin and he had to ask questions about them. By the time the time spell brought their attention back to the Wolfsbane he could see the potential for the proposed potions. Like her, he knew there was something missing but the proposed potions would even have the potential to help people like Frank and Alice Longbottom. His own work in potions to relieve the pain of exposure to Cruciatus would be useful in working through this riddle. "This is most interesting. I've worked on potions to offset Cruciatus exposure so I would be interested in working with you on it."

"It would be my honor. I've been meaning to ask you, who is this going to? Will he or she come to the castle for it or will someone be bringing it to him or her?"

"I was planing on shipping it to him in pre-measured vials minus the powdered moonstone."

"And have him add the moonstone. Yes that would be much more effective than the use of chicory, nasturtium, and thyme that is added to preserve it for shipping in the U.S."

Snape was surprised he had often wondered what could be added to the delicate potion to make it hold its properties longer but had never considered the three herbs as a stabilizing agent. "Interesting does it affect the potions effectiveness?"

"It makes it lose ten to fifteen percent effectiveness but it's still enough that werewolves don't bite people. In North America especially the U.S., lycanthropy is a disease that they're working on eradicating. All victims register and are supplied with Wolfsbane at no charge. Over the last five years since the program went into effect infection rates have dropped. I think it's been three years since the last new victim."

"That's amazing. There's no similar program here but that would make so much sense."

"Yeah that was one of Mom's pet peeves with the magical world. As she put it no common sense, because magic let them escape the consequences of their actions so often. Well I need to go it was great talking to you."

"For me also. I'll think some more about the potions. There's definitely something worth pursuing there but there still something missing."

"That's all I can ask. Yuki headed back to her quarters.


	25. An evening argument

Disclaimer: J. is so unfair she claims it all belongs to her. :(

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 25 An Evening Argument

Yuki sat in front of the founder's portrait looking silently at them as they looked silently back, this had been going on for ten minutes. Finally Yuki sniffed and reluctantly broke the silence. "Still Mad? I lacked respect I'll admit, however the Hat ordered me to attend classes with the fourth years. Which was where I had been when you all yelled at me. Your attack was unjust and I had already half explained. So why...unless?You wouldn't." Yuki spotted the smirk Salazar didn't try to hide. "You bastard...you were trying to... well did you get what you wanted?" The smiles on all the founders faces convinced Yuki she was on the the right track. "So why aren't you speaking to me?"

They continued to look at her without speaking. Yuki stopped talking. She thought about that afternoon, her words and her actions. Her eyes widened. She snapped her hand to the portrait to check her conclusion and sure enough she found the residue of a spell on the portrait. "Oh my god, I didn't...well shoot I guess I did. _Finite Incantatum. _Founders?"

Godric grinned widely, "About time apprentice." he said proudly. He was very pleased with her because most accidental magic didn't last longer than 36 hours but it had been two days and the spell had been holding strong.

All four founders were pleased their apprentice had finally realized she had silenced them.

Yuki eyed Godric's grin and decided some paybacks were in order. "Serves you four right for that verbal attack, I don't like being manipulated. I told you that before."

"But if Salazar hadn't done that would you have shared your heart that way my dear?" Helga asked.

"Probably not."

"So you see, it served its purpose. Salazar smirked.

"Enough you three I want to speak to her now." Rowena demanded petulantly. "You're obviously a strong witch with the ability to create new spells. But your ignorance of what is proper is troubling to me Apprentice."

"Lady Ravenclaw-" Yuki began trying to be respectful.

"You will be **quiet!** I am not finished. You mentioned your masteries but then you distracted us with that contraption. You mentioned having a mostly muggle upbringing, however I require you to explain what the Hat said to you. I require to know what your education has been. And what in your personal history has led you to believe that the clothes you are wearing and the attitude you have thus far displayed would be at all acceptable."

Yuki bit back her initial response. As appealing as torching the portrait sounded at the moment, being responsible for the destruction of a painting she was sure was regarded as a national treasure was not something she wanted to explain to her aunt. She took a deep breath and held it for a ten count before slowly releasing it. Still not feeling calm she repeated her action ten more times. Yuki had always prided herself on keeping a cool head. Admittedly her stress level was absurdly high the last two months or so but keeping her temper would go a long ways towards keeping the peace with the portrait's occupants. So how to address the problem, as she had no intention of being a carpet for them to walk on.

"The Hat said very little to me . It ascertained my character as being a balanced mix, my talents, and my masteries. It proceeded to mentally plunk me into various high stress scenarios to see if I could maintain my balanced attitude. At the end of which it offered me a choice would I rather be a student or an apprentice. It added that if it had its way I would be an apprentice and that I would probably like the perks. I made the mistake of assuming it meant a modern apprenticeship rather than a Medieval monstrosity. So I chose apprenticeship. As I understood my duties I would be teaching first year potions, attending classes with the fourth years and possibly assisting Professor Snape in brewing potions for the infirmary. It announced that I was answerable to the Hat alone not the Headmaster and it didn't mention the four of you.

"I have been in charge of my own education in all ways since my mother's illness first became apparent three years ago. Before that I learned potions and basic magical theory from my mother and books, and mind magic from my godmother. I have let my interests and curiosity drive my education.

Growing up mundane as I did using complex spells or owls for communication when telephones and e-mail is so much faster and easier didn't make sense. I had the idea of making muggle tech work for magicals, to do that I had to learn a lot of stuff both mundane and magical, I did what I set out to do but it left me with a really skewed education. That's my primary reason for attending class with the other fourth years. I'm taking Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms as an independent study, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, and Transfiguration for my classes her at Hogwarts. I am also using my computer to take two distance learning classes from a mundane school and thus am continuing my mundane education.

"As to my attitude I want to start with a bit of a history lesson. In your time and the time of your last apprentice mankind's society was feudal, oaths of loyalty and protection between vassal and overlord, apprentice and master. Power resided in the hands of the kings, the Wizards Council, and the Roman Catholic Church. All of whom exercised absolute authority and power over their subjects. Now days there's a saying absolute power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely, History has proved this statement true many times. The church was never happy sharing power. It used propaganda, scare tactics, and ignorance to influence mundanes into distrusting and even fearing the magical. I imagine you were beginning to see the results of their tactics in your time.

"The prejudice resulting from that propaganda is why according to _Hogwarts: A History_ in 1344 mundanes attacked the school. That attack resulted in the deaths of the Headmaster, a third of the staff, sixty students and sixty percent of the house elf population if the deaths weren't enough there was also the loss of its greatest treasure. A portrait holding all of the four founders one of the first painted with the technique of imbuing the personality and knowledge of the subject into the portrait. Sound familiar?

"One of the positive results of that attack was the creation of the famous Hogwarts wards. However prejudice and fear continued to take their toll. In 1692 the Wizard Council passed the International Statute of Secrecy. Simply stated the Statute of secrecy makes it illegal for for a magical person to perform magic in front of a mundane. It separated the magical world for the mundane. The only exceptions to this rule are when a witch or wizard marries a mundane or when a magical child is born to a mundane family where the spouse or immediate family is told.

"Eight years following the Statute of Secrecy the Wizard council pretty much disbanded as each country or in some cases small confederations of countries established ministries of magic that were responsible for the enforcement of the Statute of Secrecy. A hundred years after that the International Confederation of Wizards was established to smooth relations between ministries. There has not been a wizards council since 1700.

"Not content with scaring the mundanes into not trusting Magical folk and contravening the power of the Wizards Council, the Church tried to use it's influence against kings to try to control them. It met with limited success. In 1215 it successfully influenced some English barons to rebel against King John the First. They managed to force him to sign the Magna Charta the first of many documents that eventually limited the power of kings. The Church grew in power and influence until it imploded on its own hubris in the late 1400's to early 1500's and fractured into various groups. Today the Church as you knew it can still influence roughly fifteen percent of the worlds population but it lacks the power it once had.

"Remember how I said the Magna Charta was the first of many documents? Well now days there are many documents and guarantees governments have in place to protect the rights and freedoms of law abiding citizens and most governments are at least partly controlled by their citizens. The mundane culture has evolved due to the rights and freedoms guaranteed to its citizens. Some of those changes have resulted in a creativity and knowledge that exceeds almost anything found in the magical community.

"I am a product of that culture. I am used to speaking my mind and living with the consequences of my actions. My attire that you find objectionable is perfectly acceptable and reflects my taste and choices. In some most circles in which I have associated it is even considered modest. In that culture to gain respect you have to give respect.

"In the mundane world portraits don't speak. A portrait is an inanimate object. It has no power in and of itself to move or to do anything. I am tired of your expectation that I should view you as my be all and end all when you are a nothing but a portrait. A portrait that has no idea of the world I live in and in the end you have no ability to accomplish anything except give information and advice; advice which given the change in times may not even be pertinent. I will not honor those who give me none and so far all I have seen from you is thoughtless bullying, judgmental attitudes and undeserved smug superiority none of which engenders my respect. You seem intent on treating me like an apprentice of your time that is in your physical presence, but know this Founders. **I am not**. You rule me only as much as I let you. I demand respectful interaction and if you cannot or will not I have little to prevent me from silencing your portrait permanently.

"As it stands it's time for me to go to dinner. I suggest that you think about what I said and discuss it. I won't be back until late, I am meeting with the charms professor after dinner. Tomorrow I have other plans which are none of your concern. I hope that on Monday we can start fresh with fresh hearts minds and attitudes. And one last thing, My **name** is not Apprentice that is merely my title perhaps Monday you will address me properly by my name. Goodnight."

"Well done Rowena you managed to anger her again." Salazar said sarcastically.

"She controlled it though." Helga said. "She answered the questions. Her analysis of our society while brief was essentially correct. If the rest was as accurate, she was truthful when she said the world has changed. She will never give us the abject respect Geoffrey did to expect it will only serve to make matters worse."

"Precisely the reason I despise muggleborn." Salazar snarled.

"Helga, my lovely cousin, you've always had a better grasp of heart matters than the rest of us. What should we do?" asked Godric.

Helga pondered. "It's not that she is muggleborn alone. She is very independent. The trick will be to get her to work with us. She is correct when she points out we are in essence a powerless portrait. So I think we should abide by her demand for respect. She has been true to the schedule she sets for us in terms of her availability. She is younger than Geoffrey was, however she seems older more mature used to looking at a larger picture. That was something we had to teach him. She has clearly been studying. She was able to inform us of facts she didn't know only a few days ago. I would recommend we change how we interact with her not a master apprenticeship, perhaps more of a mentor-ship like a master journeyman."

"But she's a child!" Rowena protested.

"You're confusing what you see with what we know. She's an Apprentice cousin. The Hat would not have named her such were she truly a child." Helga reminded her gently.

"Truly Row, Sal. Seers who know their visions are never left a children long. I stand proof of that." Godric said. "To combine empathy with such a gift... I agree with Helga. She is no child for all she did accidental magic and got angry like a normal adolescent."

An hour later the portraits occupants were surprised when the older witch they had seen with their apprentice entered their view.

"Good evening Madam. Salazar said. "You are?"

"Minerva McGonagall"

The witch before them seemed torn and definitely unhappy. Helga decided to see if she got a better response. "You seem unhappy, why?"

"I...I..." Minerva despised herself for stuttering. She took a deep breath and tried again. "I am the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts but I am not here in that role. I want to... I need to.."

"Spit it out woman." hissed Salazar.

"I want you to stop making my niece miserable." Minerva burst out. "Yuki has had quite enough stress in the last few months without you four making things worse for her."

"You take us to task?" Godric asked.

Minerva blushed furiously but continued." Yes, Yuki lost her mother two months ago, her father a month ago and she's moved away from everything and everyone she knows. She's a seer and an empath and she needs time to adjust. Not have a portrait pressuring her for its own benefit."

"What concern is it of yours?" Rowena asked.

"She's the last of my family. The daughter I always wanted but never had. She's had to be an adult the last few years but she's still a child. I want for her to be happy for the little time she has left as a child."

"Does she know you're here?" Godric interrupted again.

"No she'd be upset if she did. I know what we...I mean you four are the Founders and it's because of you that... but Yuki's my responsibility I just..."

"You care about her well being." said Helga.

"Yes."

"Well Deputy Headmistress, your niece has already taken us to task and pointed out that we have very little power to actually control her. She has cheekily pointed out that we only have as much power over her as she grants, and has rather demandingly commanded we treat her in a respectful manner. For a maiden of such tender years she's rather amazingly courageous. Dare I hope she's that strong in other ways?" Godric asked.

Minerva felt slightly dumbfounded, to hear that Yuki had apparently put the Founders into a position where she was dominant. It had taken her two days to psych herself into this confrontation. To find that Yuki had beaten her to the punch was disconcerting. She supposed Yuki's upbringing worked in her favor. Yuki had not been raised to revere the Founders since infancy. Uncertain of what her next move should be she stood there looking at the painting.

"Deputy Headmistress you are an educated witch of your time, perhaps you can enlighten us about..."

The next three hours turned into an interrogation more grueling than any debriefing she'd ever experienced. It ended only when Yuki entered her quarters shortly before curfew.

"Aunt Min what are you doing here?"

"I decided I needed to speak with the Founders portrait."

Yuki gave her a look saying she understood far more than Minerva wanted her to, before saying, "Ah. Feeling protective."

"Yes if you must know." Minerva answered defensively.

"Aunt Min, I love you, and I'll handle this. You are not required to do things like speak to the Founders on my behalf when it makes you this uncomfortable. I'm a big girl and as much as I love your concern, butt out." Yuki took her aunt's arm and pulled her to the door. "Tristan, Sorsha, Phoebe come."

Yuki stood on tiptoe and leaned over and kissed her aunt on the cheek a hug and a cheerful "Goodnight."

Minerva still somewhat stunned left for her quarters.

The Founders were both amused and perplexed by the exchange between the witches. Their apprentice appeared to both Honor the older woman and treat her as an equal; it was odd.


	26. A Fresh Start

Disclaimer: This playground character and setting belong to J.K. Rowlings not to me as much as I might wish, dream, imagine...sorry.. it did.

A/N: I have multiple chapters of Speaker written (unfortunately not typed in) but little creativity is needed at this point, therefore inspiration and motivation to work on it is needed. Reviews work great for this purpose so please review.

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 26 Starting Fresh

Sunday was mostly spent studying until Barney appeared with her kitchen supplies. Yuki promptly headed to her kitchen to do some baking and prep so her breakfast and snacks would be grab and go.

Monday morning Yuki did her normal morning routine then approached the the portrait with her breakfast in hand. "Good Morning ladies and gentlemen, I figure it's time for us to try again."

"Good morning Apprentice" Godric and Helga intoned. Salazar smirked and Lady Rowena raised a eyebrow.

"Alright problem number one, for the next seven years we're going to be working **together. Apprentice** is not my name. My name is Yuki-himme or better yet just Yuki in a pinch I'll answer to Miss Carson. If you call me by my title again I swear I'll ignore you. I will address you however you wish, please do me the same courtesy."

"Courtesy? Why do I feel you barely comprehend the word Apprentice." Rowena said scathingly.

"Yuki what are your plans for the day I see you are appropriately attired in school robe today." Godric commented.

Yuki frowned slightly but answered. "Classes. Herbology followed by Care of Magical Creatures this morning. Then after lunch I teach my first class."

"What do you plan to teach?" Helga inquired.

"Potion ingredient preparation. Apparently in the month the potion master has had them they have failed to yet grasp the concept."

Rowena was infuriated the Apprentice was acting as if she could not see or hear her. "Apprentice do not ignore me, I am Your Grace, Rowena Ravenclaw Duchess of Ravenscroft."

Yuki calmly continued to address Helga and Godric. "After class I plan to return to the main potion lab and finish up the Wolfsbane. The Veritaserum has to steep undisturbed for two more days undisturbed for two more days. After that I'll probably find somewhere to study outside until dinner then I'll return here. I was serious when I asked what are your preferred forms of address."

"Call my Godric."

"Helga."

"Officially they should be Lord Godric and Lady Helga. As he was a minor lord and her status as an arch mage grants Helga the same standing as noble despite her bourgeois birth. I am Sir Slytherin at least until we know one another better. Row over there prefers to be addressed as Her Grace, although there's little that is graceful about her."

"Salazar!"

"Half brothers prerogative sweet sister."

"That was most unmannerly of you cousin." Helga remonstrated.

"Half brother? There's no mention of you four being related in _Hogwarts: A History_."

"We are all great grandchildren to Merlin, randy old buzzard that he was. Spread his seed far and wide. Helga comes from the merchant class. Godric is the son of an earl not the firstborn but definitely the strongest of his family magically speaking. Rowena and I share a noble father she is his daughter of his rightful wife and I am nothing but a magically powerful bastard son sired on a peasant. I was the only of his sons to receive his gifts. His lady wife tried to kill me and my mother when she found out, but Grandfather Marcos found out and sent me to foster with Godric's father to become a knight."

"_Hogwarts: A History_ speaks of a falling out among you. What caused it?"

"My folly..." choked Salazar.

"No cousin do not blame yourself." Helga rushed to comfort him.

Godric undertook to explain. "Salazar was ever loyal to us. His son and namesake however was an evil power hungry manipulative man, whose ambition led him to ally himself with the less than ethical leader of the Saxons. The rest of us saw it Sal didn't."

He loved and believed in his son." Helga inserted.

"We had a fight when the three of us attempted to warn him of his son's machinations." continued Godric.

"I left to be with my son. He hid it from me for almost a year. Finally one night I came across him committing his atrocities; I could no longer fool myself. I intended to return to help the others stop him.. He killed me before I could return. Thankfully I had not removed myself from the portrait's enchantments as I had threatened to do when I left."

Helga spoke to give Salazar a chance to collect himself. "Lazar and his followers went on to kill Godric and his legitimate children."

"I had news just prior to my death that the leman I took to my bed after my wife's death was expecting. I often wonder what happened to that child. It was my only hope of a continuation of the Gryffindor line."

"Lazar was also responsible for my death." said Helga. "It was terribly messy. I destroyed him and his followers but it cost me my life. But at least all my children were safe."

"Children?"

"Yes I had been married and had a dozen children a few with each of my five husbands." Helga paused when Godric snickered. She suddenly thought about what she'd said and hastily added, "Not all at the same time of course my first husband was quite old, my second died in a fall from a horse while hunting and so on."

Yuki pressed her lips together to hold back her own chuckles at Helga's discomfort settling for a somewhat stifled. "_Hogwarts : A History_ is obviously incomplete when it talks about the four of you."

"You've mentioned this _Hogwarts : A History_ three times now what is it?" Salazar asked.

"A book, let me go grab it." Yuki went over to her study area and found the book where she had placed it on the shelf after finishing the previous day. She pulled it out and returned to the sitting area"Here it is _Hogwarts : A History_ the comprehensive and expanded version which includes a copy of the school charter."

"When was it published Apprentice?" Rowena asked intrigued despite her anger.

Yuki ignored her. "Chapter one is about the school and its grounds, chapter two is about the four of you and three is about the charter..."

Godric found himself amused. Rowena loved to be acknowledged, respected and admired. Yuki wanted to be given a bit of respect in return for hers and was stubborn enough to insist on it. But Rowena due to her social position and intelligence was seldom one to treat others with respect. It was a battle of wills he wished he could make bets on.

Salazar was torn. Part of him was horrified that Yuki was so disrespectful of his sister the duchess. He teased Rowena a little but she had been a good and kind sister. In life she had arranged with her husband the duke to allow him a fief providing for his future. Something their father had not done, so his respect for her was unparalleled. The other part of him wanted to roar with laughter that a snip of a girl stood up so fiercely to Her Grace Duchess of Ravenscroft.

Helga was fighting back laughter. As she looked at their apprentice she could so easily see all of them in her. To stand up to Rowena took Godric's courage, the way she was doing it spoke of the intelligence and cunning that both Salazar and Rowena share. But she was doing it with a simple straightforward honesty that Helga herself prized. She loved her cousin but Rowena tended to put a bit to much emphasis on position and intelligence. Originally it had taken Helga overpowering Rowena magically to get her off her high horse when they were young. Rowena had obviously regressed in their years of isolation and was too angry to use her rather formidable mind.

"Yuki finished the basic overview of the contents of the chapters and then looked at the portrait. "There is a lot of information in this book. Much of it would probably be useful to you in understanding the present view and probably would allow you to see how you are all viewed in the present magical society of the United Kingdom."

"Perhaps you should read it to us." Godric stated. "after all a second reading would help you to lock the information in your mind."

Rowena was clearly furious at being ignored. "You ungrateful little whore, you get the honor of being an apprentice in this the first school of magic in the world and you treat me like this."

Yuki's eyes flashed. She once more raised a hand to the portrait. Godric, Salazar and Helga winced prepared to suffer another silencing spell. Rowena had definitely overstepped the bounds of the acceptable. To their surprise the spell that hit the painting only seemed to affect Rowena. She was pulled away from the table in the foreground of the portrait to a settle across the room where she sat unable to move as if a parent had applied a sticking charm to her backside. Her shouts of anger were quieted to a mere murmur. "That spell will lift Your Grace once you remember that true nobility comes not from birth, title, class, rank or wealth but from good kind and respectful treatment of others." She took a deep breath. "Sorry about that, I agree it probably would be good to read this again, but I'm afraid I have far too much other reading to do to do that. I wonder...

"There are glyph-stones that blind witches and wizards use to read books that aren't printed on adaptive paper. The voices are monotone but that would still let you hear it. Hmm, let me think about how to adapt it, then maybe in the next few days I could figure out a way...Would I even need to adapt it?"

"Blind witches and Wizards reading?" Salazar couldn't help but ask. "Reading is an uncommon skill in the population at large. Wizards and witches are among the most literate beings in the world but there is no way for the blind to read."

Yuki's lips quirked up and she spoke again. "Literacy now encompasses roughly eighty percent of the worlds population. In the 1800's there were touch alphabets developed for the blind. Blind witched and wizards today also have developed glyph-stones that when run across a printed page can audibly read what is written on that page. Unfortunately that requires someone be able to move the stone across the page. A house elf maybe? Barney?"

"Miss Yuki called?"

"Yes Barney, the Founders are wanting to have books read to them. Do any of the house elves read?"

"A few Miss Yuki but those elves is almost always busy overseeing the rest of us."

"Would there be any elves with the time to use a glyph-stone?"

"We could probably find lots of elves with small amounts of time Miss Yuki."

"Next question does the school have a glyph-stone?"

"I is not knowing, I is having to ask head elf and maybe Headmaster."

"Okay do that , you may go. If the school has a stone then you four can start getting updated pretty quickly. If not well, I'll see what it takes to get or make a stone."

"Very good , it will definitely be efficient." Helga said.

"How long have glyph-stones existed? Salazar asked.

"I don't know exactly two or three centuries."

"How very interesting... I wonder how many things we will find that have changed that to you are commonplace that to us are amazing." Godric wondered.

"I could respond in kind Godric, I wonder how many things you will be able to teach me that to you are obvious but for the rest of us are long forgotten. But for now I have to go. Later. Tristan, Phoebe, Sorsha come." Yuki scooped up her book bag and left.


	27. The First Classes

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowlings , Happily Yuki belongs to me now if I can find the right spell...

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 27 The First Classes

Yuki enjoyed her class with the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Professor Sprout was pleased that Yuki had obviously made a point to be prepared for class. Care of Magical Creatures was interesting if only because of the insight it gave Yuki into the characters of the students in the class. Hermione Granger was definitely intelligent but liked to lord that fact over her fellow classmates and definitely viewed Yuki as a threat. Neville was confident in Herbology but seemed timid when compared to his fellow Gryffindors. Harry Potter was shy. Ron Weasely was oblivious to his surroundings and anything resembling manners; he stared at Yuki for more of the lesson than he did to his blast ended skrewt, resulting in him getting a burned hand. Draco Malfoy was a lecherous idiot that also kept ogling her, despite his put downs of her birth. His two stooges Crabbe and Goyle while big and intimidating for most of the other students moved like they didn't have a clue. Yuki classified them as big and dumb.

She ate lunch with Luna and invited her to join herself and Neville for studying in the library the next afternoon. Then went to her class room to organize it for her lessons in an hour. When the time for her class came, Yuki watched as the first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs filed in. It was the larger of her two classes, she hoped things would go smoothly.

"Good afternoon. Come in and take your seats. I will call roll then we'll talk about my expectations and what will happen in this class." A few minutes later roll call complete, Yuki started.

"Potions is a required course through fifth year and it is a necessary skill for many occupations. It is also one of the most hazardous. For that reason screwing around and pranks in this classroom are forbidden. You do it, you are out of here. No passes, no excuses. You cause trouble in here and you get to explain to your head of house, your parents and the headmaster why I kicked you out.

"Potions are a branch of magic demanding precision, one I happen to love. I hope over the course of the year I can give you a love for them as well.

"Professor Snape was not encouraging in his summation of the students here. However in looking at what was turned in I get the sense he didn't start with the absolute basics. So today we're going to start with basic terminology and ingredient preparation. Definitions of chopped, finely chopped, minced, julienned, mashed pureed, powdered, ground, finely ground, slivered, grated, boiled, stewed, simmered, braised, and so on. The list is on the board I suggest you copy it. By the end of today's class you will have received a definition of each of them them. Your assignment is to write a definition of each term that makes sense to you. At the end of class I will be making a copy of your definition list to verify you understand them and if later this week this week I feel you do not comprehend the definitions we'll discuss it further. So let's get started."

Yuki went through her planned lesson. Twenty of her students were attentive but but eight were distracted by the two who paid no attention. "Mr. Creevy, Mr. Flemming five points from Gryffindor for lack of attention. It's bad enough you are inattentive without distracting your classmates. If I have to remind you again it will be double points and detention."

"Apprentice Carson?"

"Yes Miss Branstone?"

"What does it matter if something is ground, finely ground or powdered? I mean when my mom cooks it tastes the same."

"Excellent question, two points to Hufflepuff. The question was why does it matter how something is prepared because in cooking it makes no difference. You are mundane, pardon muggle raised?" At a nod Yuki continued. "Most non magical ingredients it is not critical but for most magical ingredients it is. Temecca roots for example change properties according to how they are prepared." Yuki pulled a root off the counter and made five slices. She handed a slice to her students. "Pass it around and smell." When it had made it's way around the room she asked, "What did you smell?"

"Bitter." was what most answered. "Like milkweeds or dandelions" some elaborated.

Yuki took another slice and jullienned it, "And now?"

"Still bitter but stronger like coffee."

Taking another slice Yuki chopped it. "Now?"

"Like tea."

Taking the fourth slice she minced it. "Now?"

Jumping slightly at the change in expected smell. They answered "Sour like lemons."

Yuki pureed the last slice."And now?"

"It's sweet like apples." Came the surprised description.

"Now do you see? Preparation activates various properties of ingredients. The more even and uniform the ingredient the more even and precise the reactions of your potion. To make a better potion, ingredient preparation counts. This is why I'm starting with these terms and recommend knowing them.

* * *

For the practicum later in the week, we will be brewing a few harmless potions which you will be expected to drink. If you prepare your ingredients correctly and follow directions you will have a pleasant tasting beverage. If not...well you might have n embarrassing twenty hours to live through. I'll come around for your assignment now. One last thing when you address me here in this classroom please call me Miss Carson rather than Professor or Apprentice." After copying the students assignments Yuki dismissed them. A brief cleanup and she was on her way to Professor Snape's lab.

In the Gryffindor common room Neville watched as the first years entered. "How was Potions with the Apprentice?" he couldn't help but inquire.

Dennis Creevy and Daniel Flemming instantly complained. "She's just like Snape! She took ten points from Gryffindor!"

Natalie MacDonald immediately voiced a differing opinion. "She is not! She said what she expected from us and she explained things. The points were lost because you were to busy talking and not paying attention. She even gave points for asking a good question. When has Snape ever done that for anyone not a Slytherin?"

Neville smiled it appeared Yuki's first class had been successful.

At dinner Yuki ate with Daphne, and after dinner she returned to her quarters. Barney met her there."Miss Yuki school has no glyph-stone. Maybe you contact Flourish and Blotts. Also deputy Headmistress gave me this note for you." He popped out.

_Yuki, Albus asked if you know how to defend against grindylows as long as_ _you do then you are cleared to swim in the lake. Aunt Min_

"Great I guess I get to find out what a grindylow is and how to defend against it." sighing Yuki stepped to her desk and wrote to Flourish and Blotts asking if they could get hold of a glyph-stone and if so how much did it cost and if not where could she get one? While she was at it she requested an owl order catalog. She proceeded to spend the next two hours studying. She felt tired but paused to check in with the founders.

"Godric, Helga, Sir Slytherin, Your... I see Her Grace still has a twist in her knickers. I was hoping to turn in early this evening. My mind is a touch on overload. To much cramming, a good nights sleep will get me ready for more studying, but at the moment it feels like all I've done for the last week is study. I need a chance for it all to get sorted and integrated before I cram some more."

"Cramming?" Helga asked.

"Studying in a highly focused manner to take in a large amount of information in a short amount of time."

"Ah. Knickers?" Godric asked.

"Underwear." seeing uncomprehending looks Yuki continued. "Garments whose purpose is to cover private parts of the body worn under robes."

"Everything covered by robes is private." Salazar hissed.

Yuki dropped her head back and looked at the ceiling, _"Ou vey_," looking back at the portrait she prepared herself for a somewhat embarrassing explanation she figured it was better to explain it now since it was one of her favorite expressions and for clarity of communication she would need to explain it. "Alright in current times especially in the muggle world only the sexual organs and the breasts of women are regarded as private. In some circumstances in parts of the muggle world it is acceptable to display all but those parts of the body. Underwear, panties, knickers are words used to describe the garments that cover the sexual organs they are designed for comfort however if they get twisted they are very uncomfortable. Unfortunately adjusting them in public is considered to be quite rude. You have chided me for immodest clothing but since my clothes display very little skin in the circles in which I am used to being in my clothing is actually quite modest. But back to topic since twisted underwear is uncomfortable, the phrase knickers in a twist is used to describe someone who for what ever reason is uncomfortable or upset about something." Yuki was scarlet as she finished. The founders looked like had they not been a portrait they too would be blushing.

"Umm...okay enough said. Goodnight." Yuki whistled for the dogs and headed outside, with a short side trip to the owlery. A short time later she returned and went to bed.


	28. pranking the firsties

Disclaimer: Silverfawkes speaking**. J. speaking***

Juggle the heads of newt's by the light of the full moon and … **Silverfawkes what are you doing (picks up the book Silverfawkes is reading) Spells to take possession. Harry Potter its characters and settings belong to me. As for your book...Incendio.** Yes Mrs. Rowlings Harry and everything else belong to you..excuse me while I go cry...

Harry Potter and the Speaker of Truth

Chapter 28 Pranking the Firsties

The next morning Yuki did her normal thing and wore some muggle clothes under her robe for after her morning classes. After checking in with the Founders and being released for her planned day, she went to History of Magic and once again despaired at the ghostly teacher.

Her second section of potions class was made up of Slytherins and Ravenclaws. She gave them the same speech and lesson that she had given the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs the day before. The students the day before had not clearly defined themselves by house today they did. The Ravenclaws were attentive but about two-thirds the Slytherins paid no attention until her first reprimand but today her troublemakers proved slightly more troublesome. She had to give Mathilda Flint, Peter Goyle and Stefan Nott detention in addition to taking away more points before they quit acting squirrelly. Her initial impression was they were looking down their noses at her. She decided to speak to Professor Snape and ask him to speak to the group about respect in the classroom She knew it was awkward that she was only a couple years older but she knew potions and they needed to learn them. She wasn't willing to have nonsense in her classroom it was too dangerous.

After class ended and she cleaned her classroom, she shucked her robes and headed to the library. Her walk through the halls garnered her more than a few looks whether those looks were due to the novelty of a person in muggle dress in the middle of the school day or something else Yuki couldn't say because she was oblivious to it.

She got to the library and cheerfully greeted Luna and Neville. She sat down and immediately asked, "Do either of you know the defense against Grindylows or anything about them?"

Neville grinned and said, "_Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection_ has information about them and the incantation for the defense is Relashio but you have to learn to do it silently or it does you little good since you have to do it under water."

"Cool do either of you need help with Potions?"

"Yes." both answered at the same time Yuki happily helped them. After that they turned their attention to transfiguration which they worked on until lunch. After lunch Yuki returned to the library where she worked a while longer before heading to class.

Her week continued in much the same tone. The exception being Wednesday when Yuki was notified that Flourish and Blott's had a glyph-stone available for fifty galleons that she promptly ordered along with a request for an owl-order catalog and checking the veritaserum allowed her the opportunity to discuss potions again but she and Professor Snape were no closer to a solution. They decided they needed some kind of activator but what?

The Founders were very circumspect and allowed Yuki to study as she wished while that came up with lists of things they wanted to know.

Her practical classes made up for it though in the form of comic relief not just for Yuki but for the entire school. Not one of her students made their potion correctly, as result the first years were seen sporting hair the colors of the rainbow. The first years were particularly frustrated that Yuki was able to tell each what they had done wrong on their potion based solely on their hair color and that as result of their failure she assigned each and everyone of her students an extra class on Saturday so they would have the opportunity to improve.

In Gryffindor Tower the older students were divided. Some thought the rainbow shades of hair the first years were sporting was hilarious the Weasley Twins of course in the lead of this group. Harry privately agreed with the twins it was funny but said nothing. Ron just laughed uproariously and bore the brunt of Hermione's anger.

The opposing side was led by Hermione. She felt that the Apprentice was abusing her position and that the first years didn't deserve their hair being changed especially since the Apprentice had "invited" the first years to spend additional time in the lab over the weekend.

Neville wondered who he should side with, The prank consequences of the potion the students had brewed did make him feel sympathy for the students, and "the spend extra time" sounded so ambiguous was it detention or something else? The firsties were getting split into groups of five and going to the lab in half hour intervals on Saturday and Sunday.

Fred and George Weasley were impressed an entire year of students, pranked. Obviously the new Apprentice was challenging them for title of best prankster of Hogwarts so they started contemplating how to retain their title.


End file.
